


this is more than i bargained for (this wasnt my choice)

by car_crashed_psycho



Series: Phoenix Wings [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, i am way to lazy to add everyone, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_crashed_psycho/pseuds/car_crashed_psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people were born with wings whether they wanted them or not. Some were late bloomers and some never got them.<br/>Now Patrick Martin Stump didn't have wings at birth so he thought he never would have them. That all changed several months after he turned 16. When he first saw them he screamed and fell off his bed. </p>
<p>I know I suck at summary's but give it a chance please✌</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. is this more than you bargained for yet?

Some people were born with wings whether they  wanted them or not. Others were late bloomers and got them once they matured. For others it never appeared. No one knows how it started but that's how its been. Seeing little kids trying to fly was quite amusing. It usually concerned when they would jump off of high places and then have parents comforting wailing children. See, it was the parents responsiblity to reach the kids how to fly, either that or the kids learned on their own. Every pair of wings varied in color and sometimes shape. They could be your stereotypical angel wings, but a few could be more bird like (hawk, seagull, falcon etc). The color usually depended on the persons personality or it would go from dull to bright colors when they grew up. Really it was simple and a bonus was that the wings were easily able to tuck in. 

 

Now here we have 16 year old Patrick Martin Stump. His dad had been born with wings, his mom didn't have any and his brother and sister have had them from birth. His brother's were white with gold edges and his sister's a dazzling shade of magenta. But Patrick wasn't born with wings which made his father slightly disappointed. That all changed several months after he turned 16. 

 

He had fallen into a coma-like sleep and woke up registering two things. One he had woken up close to the edge of his bedbed which was weird since he usually slept in the middle and two, he felt a huge weight on his back. He groaned and took a glance at his mirror. His eyes widened. What. The. Hell. He shut them thinking maybe he was still asleep or had gotten drunk and was suffering from a huge hangover. He briefly noticed that he didn't drink and there was no pounding headache. He pinched himself and frick, ooOOuch, nope not dreaming. He opened his eyes and glanced at the mirror again and shut them. So he did what any rational boy his age would do. He screamed. 

"AAHHHHHHHhhhh-AAAAAAAAAA-SHIT OW!!" 

 

His bedroom door had crashed open and he shrieked, if possible, even louder and forgetting he was at the edge of his bed, promptly rolled over and fell off with a thud.  

 

"PATRICK ARE YOU O-oh." 

 

He groaned and rubbed his head. Looking up he saw his entire family looking at him with gaping mouths. His brother had a waffle in his hand which was currently on the floor and his sister, judging by the suds in her hair, had run out of the shower with only a towel hastily put on. Everyone's wings were out so his poor mum was squished by all three sets. Then abruptly his father ran towards him, shoving everyone aside and pulled him into a hug. Patrick squeaked in surprise.  

 

"Oh my god, Patrick this is amazing. That's everyone in the family who has wings."his father beamed.  

 

"What am I, the next door neighbor?"his mother cried indignantly.  

 

She was promptly ignored. 

 

"Nice wings bro."his sister nodded approvingly while his brother whistled lowly. His father grinned. 

 

"We have to celebrate this." He quickly turned to Patrick. 

 

"I know, what better than another gift?"  

 

Patrick squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Dad you don't have to-." 

 

"Nonsense, I'll talk to your brother and sister and we'll see what we get you." He exclaimed. His sister and brother nodded, and his sister, finally realizing she was in a towel and was dripping suds, ran off to finish. Meanwhile his dad and brother went downstairs to finish breakfast. Patrick sighed and sat down at the edge of his bed.  

 

"Patrick?"his mother spoke softly. She sat down at the edge of the bed next to him, careful not to sit on the feathers.  

 

"Its-its a lot take in."he mumbled. 

 

She nodded.  

 

"I know but trust me, you'll be fine. I've never had wings but trust me, you'll be fine. I've never had wings but I know the sensation of flying and its well worth it." 

 

"Yeah but I don't know how to tuck them in or fly or-or-". 

 

"Patrick, for someone your age, its just as easy as breathing. All you have to do is follow your instincts. I'm assuming right now your slightly uncomfortable sitting down with them out?" 

 

He nodded. 

 

"Well, do what you think is right." 

 

He closed his eyes, concentrating. His wings tucked into his back and vanished. 

 

"See its simple."she smiled at him and ruffled his hair, ignoring his protests. She glanced at his torn shirt.  

 

"Here, there are shirts specially designed for this purpose" she said while handing him a David Bowie shirt with slits on the back. Patrick took it and put it on. He wasn't going to question where she got that from. 

 

"Thanks mom, oh and um, how do you know all this?" 

 

She smiled. "Well your father and I met and he took me flying with him. He would carry me and when we had your siblings I looked up this information."she explained. Patrick smiled softly. 

 

"Thanks mum. I'll finish changing then I'll come down to eat in a minute."  

 

"Sure sweetie," she turned to leave and as she did she said "you have to admit they're quite impressive." 

 

He nodded and once the door was closed, he sighed and started to get ready for school.


	2. "NO JOE I'm not on fire those are my wings."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NO JOE I'm not on fire those are my wings."

Patrick sighed. Great way to start the day. He had seen his wings, screamed like a banshee and to top it off, had fallen of his bed. He grimaced as his head was still sore and approached the window. The winged were already taking off to wherever they were going. Now he would be one of them. He hesitated then unfurled his wings. The early rays of the sun turned the sky pink and blue and illuminated his wings. They were brilliant red and held feathers of sunset orange, with hints of silver and blue bits at the edge. They had the appearance of fire and evertime he twitched them, it looked as though there were flames dancing on his back. He sighed the tucked them back in. His phone buzzed jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked to see who had texted him 

 

JoeFro: 7:35am: 

Hey dude I'm picking you up in five so get your small ass outside 

 

JoeFro: 7:36am: 

Hurry up dude before I fly into your bedroom. Please don't tell me your naked or doing anything.  

 

Patrick sighed and replied: 

 

MusicMaker: 7:38am: 

Alright calm your fro I'm going. 

 

He grabbed his bag and put on his trucker hat and hurried downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. His mom opened it. He saw Joe's afro bouncing as he greeted her with a "Hey Mrs. Stump!" 

 

His mom laughed. "Hello Joe, Patrick will be right down." 

 

"I got it mom"Patrick said as he quickly walked towards the door when his mom handed him a piece of toast. 

 

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later."he really wanted to get out before his dad came in and started yapping about his wings. But due to Patrick's luck, his dad walked in and, seeing Patrick he beamed. 

 

"Hey buddy I'll get you your gift later, after all it is to celebrate your wi-."

 

"YEah, that's great dad but me and Joe have to get going, whoa look at the time so see ya guys later!" Patrick cried as he grabbed a curious Joe's wrist and darted out of the house.

 

"Wait aren't you going to tell him about-" his dad was abruptly cut off as Patrick slammed the door shut.

 

"Dude, what was that about, what are you going to tell me? Dude were not moving until you tell me what's going on." Joe crossed his arms and looked at Patrick expectantly for an answer. Patrick sighed. He knew how stubborn Joe was. 

 

"Alrigh- dude where's your car?" Patrick looked around but didn't see it. Joe sighed.

 

"My mom needed it so I'm going to have to carry you- but first you're telling me what's up."

 

Patrick sighed. "Come here." He grumbled, grabbing Joe's wrist and towing him towards the backyard. He marched into a shadowy tree. 

 

"Alright dude, cut the mysterious shit. What is it that you need to tell me that led us standing from under a tree." 

 

Patrick sighed and closed his eyes. He felt his wings untuck and heard a gasp. Then a piercing shriek that made him cringe and open his eyes. Joe was running towards the hose screaming. He groaned then ran up to the taller guy. 

 

"Joe wait-"

 

"YOUR ON FIRE PATRICK HOLY SHIT YOUR BURNING!"

 

Patrick slapped him.

 

"OW DUDE WHAT THE FUCK, YOU'RE. ON. FIRE!"

 

"NO JOE I'm not on fire, those are my wings."

 

Joe gaped at him. "Your w-wings?"

 

Patrick sighed exasperated. "Yes Joe my WINGS. I got them this morni- OW!"

 

Joe was currently crushing Patrick into a bear hug.

 

"Dude I. Can't. Breathe." Patrick gasped for air. Joe set him down.

 

"YOU HAVE WINGS PATRICK CMON THIS IS AWESOME NOW WE CAN FLY TOGETHER!" Joe laughed and seized his hand. Patrick yanked his hand back. 

 

"I don't know how to fly" he mumbled.

 

Joe laughed. "Cmon it's easy. Just look at me." Joe unfurled his wings, which were a a very dark blue, almost black, with hints of green. He flapped them once and took off, laughing loudly. Patrick watched him then remembered what his mother said.

 

"Trust your gut."

 

He hesitated then flapped his wings once and felt his feet leave the ground. He gasped and wobbled unsteadily. Don't think, just do. He flapped them even more and soared towards Joe, who was waiting. What had he been worried about? This was amazing, this was wonderful. He felt free, as if all his troubles disappeared into the sky. The sky's rays felt warm and the breeze drifted between the feathers. He laughed loudly and did a loop. He saw Joe looking at him in awe.

 

"Your wings, they are so cool dude. It looks as if though there are flames on your back." 

 

Patrick smiled. "Cmon if we don't hurry we'll be late." 

 

Joe grinned evily. "I'll race you! Ready, go!" He laughed and shot towards the school. 

 

"No fair, you had a head start!" Patrick complained but shot towards him anyway. This was what it felt like to be free.


	3. "you're forehead right, not you're dick"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're forehead right, not you're dick"

Patrick glanced at the clock. Its was 11:05. Only a few more minutes then he'd be able to go eat lunch. Ms.Cormick kept talking about- who knew what she was talking about, something to do with the Great Depression. She clapped her hands twice, jolting Patrick out of his daydream about eating a couple of cheese fries. 

 

"Alright, for homework I want two paragraphs explaining what led to the Great Depression and how it affected the US. This is due on Friday." 

 

The class sighed with relief and packed up their things when the bell rung. Patrick stood up and quickly walked outside. The benefits of being a junior (and some sophomores) were that you could eat outside. Only seniors were allowed to go out of school grounds to eat. Joe, Brendon (who was a "privileged" sophomore) Hayley and some of her friends were sitting under their favorite tree. Patrick approached them and heard Brendon's excited voice. 

 

"-and so anyway, Ryan took me to the movies and he was acting really nervous and he was sweating a lot and I asked what was wrong and he's kept saying nothing and- hey small Stump!  

 

Patrick bristled "I told you not to call me that" he said. "Forehead" he added as an after thought. Joe snorted at this and passed Patrick a box full of, look at that, cheese fries and a soda. 

 

Patrick smiled gratefully "thanks man" he said while grabbing several fries.  

 

Brendon meanwhile, rubbed his forehead. 'Its not that big!" 

 

Joe snorted again. "Yea like your-"  

 

Brendon threw a few chips at him. "OK I see my mistake but we're talking about my forehead not my dick dude. Oh and its actually quite big." 

 

"Your forehead right, not your dick, I think your dick is a wee bit smaller than your forehead" Patrick said thoughtfully. Joe cackled with laughter while Brendon glared at Patrick.  

 

"Alright listen Stumpy, my dick is probably bigger than yours, is that why your last name is Stump, because your dick is smaller than one?" He retorted while Joe howled with laughter. Patrick scowled and threw a fry at Brendon, which he tried to dodge and failed, the cheese covered fry sticking to his (huge) forehead. Brendon glared at Patrick, who glared back. Hayley was also laughing due to what happened.  

 

"Why don't you two compare sizes, see which ones smaller?" 

 

Joe was a hyena at this point. Patrick and Brendon both turned to her with disgusted faces. 

 

"That's gross and weird Hayley." 

 

Hayley shrugged. Joe had finally stopped laughing and then snapped his fingers. He looked at Patrick and grinned. 

 

"GUYS, PATRICK GOT HIS WINGS!" 

 

Patrick groaned. Hayley squealed and Brendon grinned.  

 

"Show us Stumpy!" 

 

Everyone looked at him eagerly. Patrick sent Joe a pleading look.Joe beckoned for his wings to come out. Patrick sighed. He closed his eyes and felt his wings come out. Everyone gasped. It was suddenly really quiet. Brendon let out a sudden whoop. 

 

"Woah dude, they're so cool!" 

 

Hayley sighed. "Can I touch them?"  

 

Patrick nodded and Hayley hesitated then reached out and stroked his wing. Everyone began admiring Patrick's wings and giving him compliments. Some also touched his wings. 

 

"You are so lucky, dude with those wings you're gonna go far." Brendon said. 

 

Patrick nodded, getting uncomfortable with the attention. Joe sensed this and said "Patrick, you know how I'm always talking about starting a band right?" Patrick nodded, grateful for a distraction. He quickly tucked back in his wings. Joe continued. "Anyway, there's this friend I have and he's a bassist. He also wants to start a band and says that if we wanted we could start one together. Patrick can you try out for it?" Patrick shrugged.  

 

"I don't know dude. You know Im not comfortable with new people.." 

 

"Cmon dude, you're a musician. You're amazing at almost everything! You'd be great in our band!" 

 

"I don't know Joe, maybe if I tried out for drummer..." 

 

Brendon chimed in "dude a drummer? You'd be better as the singer." 

 

"I can't sing Brendon. I don't sing." 

 

Hayley scoffed "yea and I'm secretly a unicorn and Brendon here has a large dick" she stated ignoring Brendon's protests.  

 

"You guys never heard me sing!" 

 

Joe fiddled with his shoelaces nervously. "Yea about that.." 

 

"Joe recorded you singing while playing the guitar then let me and Hayley listen to it." Brendon stated while beginning to braid Hayley's hair. Hayley nodded in agreement. Patrick breathed out slowly. In an eerily calm voice he said "Trohman, I am going to kill you." Joe squeaked and quickly hid behind Brendon. 

 

"Anyway, it was really good Patrick. In a band you'd be even better! You'd do amazing!" Hayley quickly chimed in.  

 

Patrick shrugged. "I don't know guys-" 

 

Joe made puppy eyes "please Patrick for me?"  

 

Patrick glared at him. "Fine but only as DRUMMER."  

 

Joe cheered and hugged him. "Alright dude this is great."  

 

Just then the bell rang. Everyone began picking up their trash and dumped it out in the nearby trashcan. Patrick sighed. Brendon quickly hauled him up and ruffled his hair, ignoring his cries. Hayley laughed and they all walked back towards the school. Patrick laughed at Brendon's joke about Joe's afro. He sighed. Great, now he had to audition as drummer. Thanks a lot Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this will be the last chapter until this Tuesday. I'm posting Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. Thank you to everyone for reading, it means a lot! See you Tuesday!


	4. "it looks like you stuck cotton balls at the tip".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look at Pete shall we?

Patrick's last class was English and only five minutes left until they were free. Patrick just wanted to leave so he would be able to fly with Joe, Hayley and Brendon. The seconds ticked by. Who knew what the professor was saying. His thoughts drifted towards the band audition. Joe had said it was this weekend, which gave him- shit what day was it? He looked at the calendar on the wall. It was- FRIDAY!? That meant he was going to try for drummer in less than 24 hours. That wasn't the rotten part. He loved anything to do with music. The problem was what the bassist would think. Joe told him he was in college. What if he made fun of Patrick's drumming? Or how he looked? OK relax, he told himself, you'll be ok. The bell rang suddenly, startling him. He jumped up and packed his stuff and darted out of the classroom. He scanned the crowded hallway and say Joe's curly afro bobbing towards him. Joe grinned when he spotted Patrick. 

 

"Dude, you ready to take off?" 

 

Patrick nodded. "Where's Hayley and Forehead?" 

 

"They're outside waiting. Cmon!" Joe grabbed Patrick's hand and tugged him out the front doors. Other students were taking flight, the wingless either hanging on to their friends or walking, getting in cars, riding bikes etc. He spotted Hayley's shock of bright orangy-reddish hair. Joe made a beeline towards them.  

 

"Alright, you guys ready" Joe asked. 

 

Hayley and Patrick nodded. Brendon grinned. All four pairs of wings untucked themselves. Hayley's wings were the exact color of her hair, while Brendon's were a dark crimson. The moment Patrick's wings untucked, people around them turned to stare in awe. Some people wolf-whistled and clapped. He shifted uncomfortably.  

 

Luckily Hayley whooped and all four flapped their wings and shot into the sky. Patrick laughed happily and he heard Brendon cheer. His worries were left on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hayley and Brendon looking at him admiringly. Right now, it didn't matter. He laughed loudly. He looked down at the ground. Everything seemed so small from here. The people walking looked like ants. Then he heard Joe shout. 

 

"Let's do a dive guys! See who goes faster!" 

 

"Alright!" Hayley cheered. The four rose higher and higher. Patrick got slightly dizzy by how high they were. Then he heard Joe say "alright, this height's good enough!" 

 

All four were flapping their wings. Patrick looked at Brendon and Hayley, both who seemed to be concentrating.  

 

"Alright, when I say dive, we dive! First one to touch the ground wins!" Joe yelled. 

 

Patrick looked at the ground. When he didn't have his wings, he would often sit on the grass and see Joe, Brendon and Hayley race. Joe usually won. Well not this time, he thought. 

 

"Dive!" Joe yelled. 

 

All four swooped down and tucked in their wings. Patrick felt the cold wind blow by him. It felt as though his face was peeling off. It was like a film played in fast-foward. He glanced around and saw Joe slightly ahead. Patrick tucked in his wings tighter and quickly overcame Joe. They were neck in neck. The building became bigger and the ground sped up towards them. Patrick tucked in his wings and shot ahead. Then before he could crash, he pulled up and dropped to the ground. Joe landed next to him, followed by Hayley, then Brendon.  

 

Hayley cheered and Brendon clapped him on the back. "Looks like Patrick's got you beat!"  

 

Joe pouted. "Beginners luck. I'll win next time."  

 

Hayley whistled. "Patrick, you should have seen yourself. It was like a meteor streaking towards the ground. It was awesome!"  

 

Patrick laughed. "Hey you guys want to grab a quick snack at my house? My mom won't mind." 

 

"Yea, cool I'm starving. Oh and I still have to tell you about Ryan!" Brendon added. They all laughed and took to the skies. Patrick smiled to himself. Having wings really was a blessing. 

 

••••••••• ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••• 

 

Meanwhile, in a coffee shop nearby, Pete Wentz sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He was glad that the day was over and his shift didn't start till four. He worked at the coffee shop named Donnie's cafe. The coffee was amazing and the tips were really good. But right now, his thoughts were on taking a quick fly. When was the last time he'd flown, two-three days ago? He tapped his pen against his notebook. Right now was not the time for doing homework. He quickly took out his laptop and opened his word file. He quickly typed in several lines that were desperately in need to be written down. 

 

"I hate the way you say my name 

Like its something secret  

My pen is the barrel 

Of a gun 

Remind me which side  

You should be on" 

 

He glanced at the clock. 3:55. No time to fly. He sighed and got off the table. He packed his things away and headed towards the door that led to the staff room. He quickly unlocked the door and put his stuff down and put on his apron. He washed his hands then headed up to the counter, where Andy Hurley was currently taking orders for a group of blond haired girls. They all were giggling and chattered. Andy looked at Pete.  

Despite Andy with his tattoos and alarming appearance, he was a kind guy with a high pitched voice. He nodded and smiled at  Pete. 

 

"Hey man, this bunch wants 3 medium Carmel lattes, 2 medium hot chocolates and 2 medium iced coffees. Whipped cream on the lattes and hot chocolate." 

 

Pete nodded and began serving the drinks. Just then, Gerard walked in with Sarah. Gerard grinned and ran a hand through his fire truck- red hair.  

 

"Hey dude, what's up?" Gerard asked while helping Pete. Sarah quickly went to the backroom, seeing that they were low on the whipped cream.  

 

Pete sighed. "Same old usual day."  

 

Gerard tutted at him. "Dude you don't have anything your looking forward to?"  

 

Pete finished the drinks and handed the drinks to the group of girls, flashing them a smile. The girls giggled and smiled at him, twirling their hair.  

 

Pete quickly walked back to Gerard and started preparing more drinks. "Well, yea dude. You remember Joe right?" 

 

Gerard thought for a minute. Andy shook his head at him from the cash register. "Its the cute guy with the afro right?" Andy replied. Pete nodded as Gerard said "yea, he's your friend. What happened?"  

 

Pete smiled. "He wants to start a band with me. He has a friend that he says is really good at any instrument and Joe said he was gonna ask him to join." 

 

"Cool dude" Gerard exclaimed while Andy looked thoughtful. "If you guys need a drummer you know where to find me." 

 

Pete nodded at him and finished the coffee for a guy with a brief case who seemed to be in a hurry. He recognized quite a bit of people on the line, the regulars. Some smiled at him. He smiled back and hurried to help Gerard and Sarah who had come back with more whipped cream. Several orders later, the coffee shop calmed down and now currently only had one customer ordering. Andy handed the guy the coffee and the guy gave his thanks, adding five bucks to the tip jar. Sarah and Gerard were making miniature whipped cram mountains on the cupcakes and Andy was making more cookies. Pete sighed. Gerard looked up. 

 

"Dude, how long has it been since you've last flown?" They knew Pete got annoyed more easily when he didn't fly in a while. 

 

Pete shrugged. "Two or three days."  

 

Sarah shook her head. "You guys are so lucky to have wings. Its a pain in the ass to take the bus."  

 

Gerard looked at her. "Try showering with them." He whined. Sarah looked back at him. 

 

"Don't they tuck in?"she asked. 

 

Andy nodded. "Yea but not all the way. The tips and a couple feathers stick out. And we can tuck them all the way in but its really painful." 

 

Gerard chimed in "yea and when the feathers are out, they get wet and its annoying since they take a while to dry. If your in a hurry you can blow dry them but then it looks like you stuck cotton balls on the tips of your wings." 

 

Sarah laughed at this. Pete also let out a chuckle and smiled. Andy glanced at Pete. 

 

"Don't worry dude we'll be fine. Take half an hour to stretch them out. That way you'll be less bitchy." 

 

"Ha ha" Pete said sarcastically and flipped Andy off. Then he smiled. 

 

"Thanks dude be back in a bit". 

 

Pete left the store and grinned. He knew exactly his favorite spot to take off. He went to the back of the building and climbed up to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all Friday. Thanks for the many reads and kudos!


	5. "whoopsies bye-bye future husband."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoopsies bye-bye future husband."

Pete quickly scaled the side of the building, hopping on to the roof. This building had an amazing view of the city, the highschool was visible and towards the south layed the city skyscrapers, the sunset rays gleaming off and illuminating them. The college grounds were empty and so was the park. Several of the winged were out and flying, some in groups. Several waved at Pete and he waved back. The rays of the sun warmed his face and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. He sighed and untucked his wings and stretched them out to their full span. They were jet-black with hints of silvery blond feathers at the tips. He smiled, tucked them back in and ran towards the edge and lept of the building. He fell and the wind whistled past him. He laughed and before he could hit the pavement, opened his wings and soared upward. He grinned and flew towards the college grounds. He saw other people looking up at him as he flew past. Wait- were they? They seemed to be staring above him. He glanced upwards, gasped and hovered in mid flight. Above him were the most gorgeous wings. When he first looked, it looked as though there were flames or a comet streaking past. Now actually looking, he saw that they were wings. He gaped at the person with those wings. Whoever they were was incredibly lucky. The person stopped and landed on a building a couple of blocks away. Their back was to him. Pete flew a little closer. The stranger turned and suddenly took flight opposite away from Pete. Pete caught a flash of gingery blond hair, blueish eyes that looked startled and a glimpse at pink lips. The guy flew so fast past him and vanished within the blink of an eye. Pete just hovered there, stunned. The guy was beautiful, gorgeous. The wings were definitely meant for him. He craved to know who the stranger was. Shaking out of his daze, he checked his phone to see the time. Shit, he had to get back. He turned round and flew back towards the coffee shop. He landed on the sidewalk and entered the coffee shop pondering over the guy. He probably either just moved here or had just gotten his wings. He had never seen any pair of wings around Chicago that were like his, and Pete had seen almost everyone's wings. He was abruptly pulled out his thoughts by Gerard snapping his fingers underneath him.  

 

"Hello, anyone home in emo world?"  

 

"What?" Pete stared at him blankly. 

 

Andy sighed. "What happened?"  

 

Pete sighed happily. "I saw an angel." 

 

Gerard snorted and Sarah laughed. "Nice one dude."  

 

"No I'm serious, I was flying towards the college grounds and a lot of people were looking up and I thought they were looking at me, but then I realized they were looking above me and so I looked up and holy shit, dude, I saw the most awesome pair of wings ever. At first I thought it was a fire or comet or something but then I realized they were wings. Holy shit they were amazing. And then the person landed and his back was to me and I flew towards him but then they took off and I got a glimpse of them. He was so fucking cute, I swear. Like the wings were definitely meant for him. Holy fuck I want to know who he was." Pete gazed dreamily at the ceiling. 

 

Gerard smiled. "I have to see this guy. If you think he is cute then I want to see this guy." 

 

Pete narrowed his eyes at him. Gerard looked at him innocently. Sarah smiled and Andy just shook his head. Pete suddenly looked at them hopefully. 

 

"Do any of you know someone like that?" They all shook their heads and Pete's shoulders slumped. Andy looked at him sympathetically.  

 

"Don't worry, if he's from here, then you'll be bound to see him again." 

 

Pete smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks man."  

 

"No prob, oh and just one question. Can I be your best man at the wedding?" Andy laughed and ducked as Pete threw a cup at him.  

 

"I hate to spoil the mood but how do you know if he's gay or not?" Sarah asked. Pete stopped laughing and Gerard glared at her. 

 

"Great way to ruin a mood Sarah."  

 

"I'm serious" she insisted, "what if you, I don't know, try to kiss him or something without knowing if he's gay or not? You'll scare him off and whoopsies, bye-bye future husband." 

 

Pete sighed. "Your right. Shit he was so cute tho." 

 

"Don't worry, c'mon drink a coffee it'll make you feel better." Gerard handed him a coffee with the works. Pete sighed and took a sip. He needed to find more about this guy. Shit. 

 

•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••• 

 

The wind whistled by as Patrick shot to his house. He landed on the front lawn, his heart beating hard. He needed to see if his theory was right. He didn't know how he knew, but he just knew. He quickly entered his house and shut the door. The sun was down and the sky was starting to to show a couple of stars. 

 

"Patrick, is that you?" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.  

 

"Yea, Mom can I call Joe over please? I need to talk to him and its really important." 

 

"Alright, but don't take too long."  

 

Patrick quickly ran towards his bedroom and called Joe. He picked up on the second ring. 

 

"Joefro here how can I help you?" Joe said cheerfully.  

 

"Dude, I need you to come over NOW. Its really important." Patrick pleaded. 

 

"Dude, are you okay? What happened?" Joe's voice immediately became concerned. 

 

"I- I don't know dude. Just come over now."  

 

"Be there in five." Joe hung up. Patrick threw down his phone on the bed and began pacing back and forth. He really hoped he was wrong with what he was feeling. He got startled as he heard the faint sound of the doorbell. Patrick threw open the door and ran downstairs and threw open the front door. He saw Joe's anxious and confused expression. Before he could say anything Patrick called out. 

 

"Mom I'll be right backback OK?"  

 

"Don't go out to far." 

 

He slammed the door shut and dragged Joe towards the same tree. He quickly turned around.  

 

"Dude what's going on? Why are we under the same tree as this morning?" 

 

"Do you have your phone?" Patrick abruptly cut Joe off. 

 

"Yea but why-?" 

 

"Take it out and turn on your flashlight."   

 

Joe fumbled with his phone for a minute, then shone the flashlight at him. 

 

"Alright, now tell me what's wrong?!" 

 

Patrick hesitated, then finally let his wings out. Joe gasped. 

 

"Du-dude, wha- how, your wings, what happened?"  

 

Patrick's wings during the day had been fire flames. Now they were a solid black with blue feathers and flickers of emerald at the tips. They still had the appearance of flames, only the darker version. Patrick ruffled his feathers agitatedly and sat down.  

 

"I don't know dude, I was just flying around and then I got this feeling, I can't describe it, but I felt that my wings would change somehow."  

 

Joe sat down next to him and hesitantly reached out and touched the feathers. Patrick's wings twitched. 

 

"Tell your parents, maybe they know something."  

 

Patrick snorted. "My mom might, but my dad will probably die of joy and throw a whole week celebration. But fine I'll tell them." He stood and hauled Joe up. Joe looked at his friend sympathetically. They walked towards the house in silence. After a moment Joe spoke. 

 

"They are still awesome either day or night. Dude your wings are awesome." 

 

Patrick looked at him incredulously. Joe shrugged. "Its true." 

 

"Can you stay for a while? I can't do this alone." 

 

Joe smiled at him.  

 

They reached the front steps and Patrick felt as though he was reaching his death sentence. His stomach was doing flip-flops. Joe opened the door. His mom greeted them. 

 

"Hey kids, what's up?"  

 

"Patrick needs to tell you something." Joe said quickly. Patrick nodded and looked down at his shoes. 

 

"Alright, lets go to the living room everyone's there- is everything alright?" 

 

Joe nodded as well as Patrick. His mother looked between the two with a confused expression. 

 

"Mom its fine just let's go where everyone is." 

 

The trio headed into the living room, where the rest of the family was. His father greeted them. 

 

"Hey son, hey Joe! Did Patrick tell you the news?"  

 

"Yea he did, he showed me and they're...impressive." Joe said with a sideways glance at Patrick. 

  

Patrick's father beamed at him. Patrick fidgeted. 

 

"We have to tell you something." 

 

"What is it? Is there something wrong" his mom asked while his siblings looked on curiously. He shook his head. 

 

"Its about his wings, he has to show you them." Joe added. 

 

"We saw them earlier, they are so cool" his sister chimed in while his brother nodded. Patrick looked at Joe and he nodded. He sighed then unsheathed them. Everyone's jaws fell and hit the ground. The silence stretched on. Patrick quickly wrapped his wings around himself. He was completely hidden. Joe fidgeted. Finally his dad broke the silence. 

 

"We are buying you more gifts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more week till FOB concert! Can't wait!


	6. "fan-fucking-tastic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just fan-fucking-tastic."

Well then, more attention that he's getting. Great, just fan-fucking-tastic. Seriously, this was becoming ridiculous. First, his wings appear to look like fire, now they not only look like fire, they change color! He had manage to free himself from his dad. Joe had gone home stating that he needed to sleep. He hasn't been able to ask his mom if she knew why this was happening and to top it all off, he had an audition to do tomorrow for Joe's fabulous 'let's create a band' idea. Patrick sighed exasperatedly. He better get some decent sleep at the very least. He shut the door of his bedroom and checked the time. 10:27. He put his phone on silent. Screw whoever the hell called him, this kid needs sleep and it could wait. He went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed into his batman jammies. He all but collapsed into his bed and fell into a sleep like a coma patient.  

 

•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••• 

 

Several hours later, in another part of town, there was a restless Pete currently pacing back and forth across the living room. He sighed, fuck. It was ass o'clock at night and he couldn't sleep. Like AT ALL. Fucking insomnia and the fact that his head was buzzing with thoughts that refused to shut up. He knew he'd better get some sleep or else he'd suck at playing bass even more, in his opinion.  But his mind was buzzing with words that he knew wouldn't leave until he wrote them down. He sighed loudly and grabbed his laptop. He quickly opened his "word" file and typed down: 

 

I keep my jealousy close 

Cause its all mine  

And if you say this makes you happy 

Then I'm not the only one lying 

 

Keep quiet, 

Nothing comes as easy as you 

Can I lay in your bed all day 

I'll be your best kept secret 

And your biggest mistake 

The hand behind this pen  

Relieves a failure everyday 

 

So wear me like a locket 

Around your throat 

I'll weigh you down 

I'll watch you choke 

You look so good in blue 

 

Pete put his laptop down, sighing with relief. The buzzing had finally stop. If only the insomnia did too, then everything would be perfect. He glanced at the cabinet that held his sleeping pills. He didn't want to take them, hating the fogginess that took over his head. Instead, he got up and stood outside the small balconey, letting the fresh breeze relax him. As he watched the city lights go off and the stars glimmering above, his thoughts drifted towards the beautiful guy he saw. He wondered if he knew how lucky he was. Not just having those fiery wings, but he had been blessed with looks. Those flash of blue eyes, rosy, soft kissab- nope. He shook his head to get that out of his mind. Hopefully he might get to see him again, become friends and (was it too much to hope for) possibly date him. Chances of that were slim, but hey, a guy could dream. Pete got up and went to the cabinet and grabbed the pills. He downed two of them and dragged himself to bed, dreaming of the beautiful boy with the fiery wings. 

 

••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••*next day* 

 

Joe had somehow managed to drag Patrick out of bed at 1:45 saying that he needed coffee and that they were going to get coffee at a coffeeshop that he heard had great coffee. Patrick had stumbled out of bed, put on  jeans and shoes and grabbed his nearest sweater (now with slits on the back). They both said goodbye to Patrick's mom (who had given Joe keys for the house, when the fuck had that happened, which was how he'd gotten in) stepped onto the front steps and took flight. Flying erased every trace of sleepiness away from Patrick. He knew he would never get old of the sensation of flying over town. They flew past the highschool and college grounds. 

 

'Where's the coffee shop at?" Patrick asked, turning his head towards Joe. 

 

"We're almost there, follow me" he called and dived for the sidewalk. Patrick followed. It was a shame they couldn't race since they hadn't been flying high enough. They landed on the sidewalk and quickly entered the coffee shop. Everyone turned to stare at the pair, including the people ordering and the cashier. Well, they were mostly staring at Patrick, who just remembered to tuck in his wings. His face turned red and he quickly slipped in his wings. Joe snickered softly and Patrick glared and mock-punched him. Everyone returned to what they were doing except Patrick noticed the cashier glancing at them, which was a little alarming since he looked terrifying with his beard and tattoos. Joe meanwhile, was not paying attention and instead studied the menu.  

 

"So what do you want, the usual or what" Joe asked, his eyes not leaving the menu. Patrick quickly turned to him and looked at the menu. 

 

"Um, I'll try the chocolate chip whipped cream coffee." 

 

Joe nodded and they reached the cash register. The cashier studied then for a sec, then smiled. 

 

"Hello, welcome to Donnie's cafe, what do you wish to order?"  

 

Patrick did a small double take. The man looked alarming, but he had a soft, high pitched voice, which definitely did not go with his looks. 

 

"Hey, I'm Joe and I'd like a pumpkin spice coffee and Patrick here wants your chocolate chip whipped cream coffee. Both medium please." 

 

The cashier nodded and called "Gerard, give me a pumpkin spice and chocolate chip whipped cream, both medium." 

 

"Kay Andy, be right up in a sec." 

 

Joe and Patrick moved over towards the pick up line to wait. Joe turned around and grabbed Patrick's shoulders. 

 

"Did you see the cashier, he is so adorable!" 

 

"I guess, I dunno dude he's not my type." 

 

Joe shrugged. Andy came up and handed them their coffee's. He smiled and said "enjoy!" 

 

Joe smiled and as they both turned to leave, Patrick saw the cashier studying him with a thoughtful expression. He shook it off. His paranoid side was acting up. They both left and took to the skies. Just as they were a block away, Pete Wentz entered the coffee shop. He went towards the back room and greeted Andy while putting on his apron. Andy looked at him with a unreadable look on his face. Pete looked at him. 

 

"What dude, is there something on my face?" 

 

"Dude, if only you had walked in several minutes earlier..." 

 

"Why, what happened?" Pete looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

Andy sighed exasperatedly. "The guy you were talking about yesterday was here a couple minutes ago." 

 

Pete's jaw slammed onto the floor. Then he shook his head. "Dude your joking right now." 

 

Andy looked at him. "I'm dead serious, he was here. Guy with wings that looked like fire flames. Eyes bluer than the fucking sky. He was accompanied by a cute guy."

 

Pete's heart sank. Well there went his future husband.

 

Andy continued "I think he was with your friend afro cutey."

 

Pete's heart rose a little. If he was with Joe then they were probably just friends. He could ask him if cutey was single. Gerard later said he had never seen Pete looking so hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was a little late but here you go. INPORTANT: I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING FRIDAY BECAUSE IM GOING TO THE FOB CONCERT THAT DAY YEEEEEEAAAAAA SOOOOONNNN! IM THINKING OF UPDATING THURSDAY NOT SURE ILL LET YOU KNOW!


	7. "like a fucking choir of angels."

Meanwhile, at Patrick's house, Joe and Patrick were arguing over whether to wait till the basssist came or whether to start jamming without him. They were currently in the garage, the drum kit set up and guitars ready to be played. Joe stated that the bassist would be bringing his own bass. Patrick meanwhile, was busy fussing over his hat and kept shouting that they should wait. 

 

"That's just gonna throw us off if we don't have anyone to play bass and I can't be playing drums and bass at the same time!" 

 

"We'll be fine with no bass we're just warming up."  

 

"No Jo- is that your phone ringing?" 

 

They both looked at each other, wide eyed. Joe grabbed his phone. 

 

"Joefro here, what's up?" He said calmly, as Patrick began sorting everything around the garage.  

 

"Alright, that's cool. I'll send you the address. Bye!" Joe hung up and turned towards Patrick.  

 

"He says he'll be here in 15 minutes, he just has to drop off his things and grab his bass." 

 

Patrick fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt. Joe walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.  

 

"Dude breathe, you'll be fine. Trust me, he's a good guy. He won't make fun of how you play or how you look. He's not like that." 

 

Apparently, Joe knew Patrick well.  

 

"Yea but I don't know Joe, I mean what if he doesn't like how I play, what if-." 

 

Joe hugged Patrick. "Dude relax, trust me you're the greatest musician I've ever known. You'll be fine. 

 

Patrick breathed in and out. He quickly nodded and smiled. Joe grinned. "Good, now let's warm up stumpy." 

 

Patrick glared at him. "First Brendon, now you." 

 

Joe laughed and ducked as Patrick threw an broken guitar pick at him. 

 

••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••• 

 

Pete's cell phone buzzed. He quickly glanced at the screen and saw that Joe had texted him the address. He grabbed his laptop and bass and darted out of his apartment. He shot down the stairs and quickly walked out of the building. He untucked his wings and shot into the air. He smiled and headed in the direction past the coffee shop and towards whoever they were meeting with. He swooped lower so he was able to see the number. As he looked his mind wandered. What if the guy didn't like him? What if he thought Pete was a shitty bass player? What if-. 

 

"Shut up, me." He scowled. He noticed that the guy lived in a really nice neighborhood. Quiet and clean. He scanned and saw the address that Joe sent him. He landed on the pavement and headed towards the front door. He fiddled with his flat-ironed hair, climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. As he waited, he heard faint shouts and several thumps. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell again, the door flew open. He came face to face with the most beautiful face he ever saw. The guy standing in front of him looked to be about 16. He was porcelain white, his cheeks slightly flushed, had disheveled reddish blond hair tucked beneath a trucker hat with sideburns, eyes that were blue with yellow rings framed behind black, dorky glasses and a bottom full pink lips that looked so soft. The guy blinked up at him shyly. He was tinier than Pete, which was saying something, since he wasn't tall at all. Pete dimly recognized him from somewhere. The beautiful stranger took a deep breath and said in a soft, slightly deep, yet melodic voice; 

 

"Are you seriously wearing eyeliner?" 

 

•••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••• 

 

Patrick wanted to bash his head into the wall. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! A hot guy appears on his front steps and all he could say was that he was wearing eyeliner. Duh, of course he was! He put it on himself. Well the guy put it on himself not Patrick- ah you know what I mean. The hot guy blinked at him in surprise and arched an eyebrow. He grinned at Patrick. He said in a slightly sarcastic tone 

 

"Yea, I know. Its actually called GUYliner." 

 

He stuck out a hand and said "I'm Pete Wentz." 

 

Patrick shook his hand. He had calluses, probably from playing bass. "Patrick Martin Stump." 

 

Just then Joe appeared behind Patrick. He grinned at Pete. "Hey dude glad you could make it." 

 

Pete grinned at him. "Yea dude, wouldn't miss this." He nodded towards Patrick. "Is this the guy you said can play any instrument?"

 

Joe nodded, ignoring Patrick's cry of protest. "Yea dude, he's a genius."

 

Pete grinned as Patrick glared at Joe. He turned towards Patrick. "Well then let's do this."

 

Patrick turned and headed towards the garage. He took a seat and waited for Joe and Pete to enter and settle down. He couldn't help but stare at Pete. He was a bit taller than him (but then, everyone was.) He was tan, slightly muscular, had dark, flat ironed hair. He had whiskey colored eyes that were framed with dark lashes and outlined with guy liner. His lips were pink and slightly chapped. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. He also had tattoos. Overall, he was really attractive and next to him, Patrick felt fat and insecure. What was he compared to Pete. Patrick then heard someone call his name and he looked up.

 

"Patrick, dude are you ready to start? Pete wants to hear you play."

 

Patrick nodded and took a seat at the drums. He then concentrated on his solo and not the hot guy that was currently looking at him with an awed look.

 

••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••••

 

Pete stared at Patrick, who had a deep look of concentration on his face. He was really good at drumming. This kid was gonna go far. He was adorable, pure, and good at music. He was perfect. Patrick ended his solo and looked up at Pete and Joe, fidgeting in his seat. Joe and Pete burst into applause. Patrick blushed, which was really fucking cute, and muttered thank you. Pete looked at him.

 

"Can you play any other instrument?"

 

Patrick nodded. "I can play drums, bass, guitar, piano and I'm learning trumpet." 

 

Joe interrupted. "He forgot to add the fact that he can sing."

 

Patrick glared at him. "I can't sing Joe, you know that."

 

Pete interrupted. "Sing something then." Patrick looked at him to Joe  incredulously. He fumed for a minute then grabbed a guitar and thought. He then started strumming the guitar and opened his mouth. Holy. Fucking. Shit. This guy clearly underestimated himself. Pete was practically making cartoon heart eyes at him. Patrick ended the song and looked at them nervously. Pete and Joe looked at each other with the same awestruck look. Pete then turned to Patrick. 

 

"How long were you able to sing like that?"

 

Patrick looked at him puzzled. "Like what?"

 

"Like a fucking choir of angels. Dude, you are gonna be our singer."

 

Patrick quickly set down the guitar carefully and stood up. "No I only wanted to be drummer, I never planned to be a singer."

 

"Patrick, Pete's right. You're fantastic at singing and with you as our singer, we will go far." Joe stated calmly.

 

"But Joe you know how I feel about being in front of crowds and-"

 

"Patrick, there is no point in you worrying. You're great at singing and you're going to rock being on stage."

 

Patrick looked at them, mouth gaping. He then slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat. Pete smiled and clapped him on the back.

 

"Great now let's get started."

 

"Wait, wait. If I'm singer, then who's gonna be our drummer?" 

 

Pete grinned and took out his cell phone, ignoring the puzzled look that Patrick and Joe shared between them. He scrolled through his contacts and quickly pressed on a name. 

 

"Hey dude my shift just ended. So how was practice?"

 

"That's exactly what I was going to mention. How would you like to be in a band?"

 

"Fuck yea dude, let's do this."

 

"Cool I'll send you the address."

 

"Alright then, see ya in a few."

 

Pete hung up and turned to a confused Patrick and Joe. He grinned.

 

"He's on his way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I WAS SO EXCITED FOR THE CONCERT AND WHEN I CAME BACK I WAS EXHAUSTED IM SORRY BUT YEA HERE YA GO THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON THIS!


	8. "i knew you were stupid, but not that stupid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a peak at ryden fluff

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. Pete stood up quickly. 

"I'll get it, its probably him." Joe and Patrick had been begging to know who had he called but Pete had refused to say. Pete quickly walked towards the front door. Patrick and Joe heard Pete say: 

 

"Hey man glad you could make it come in." 

 

The front door shut and they heard footsteps coming towards the garage. Both boys stood up. Pete walked in with a guy that was about Pete's height, covered in tattoos with auburn hair and a beard. He was very muscular and looked like he could toss Patrick around without breaking sweat. Joe suddenly spoke up excitedly. 

 

"Your the cashier from the coffee shop aren't you?" 

 

The guy laughed. "Yea I'm Andy Hurley, its nice to see both of you again." He smiled and extended his hand out to Joe, who smiled and shook it.Patrick grinned and also shook his hand. Andy looked at him to Pete, who was currently bouncing around like the energizer bunny, and shook his head. 

 

"Does he know who you are, like did he seem to recognize you from somewhere?" He asked Patrick quietly. Patrick shook his head, puzzled. 

 

"No we only just met today, why?" 

 

Andy shook his head at Pete. Pete stopped bouncing around and turned to Andy.  

 

"Dude, cmon let's start playing. Trust me these guys are great." 

 

As Joe and Patrick turned to grab their guitars, Pete handed Andy a pair of drumsticks. Andy grabbed his arm before he could turn around. 

 

"Dude, look at the guy with the hat. Patrick, look at Patrick." 

 

Pete looked at Patrick then turned back to Andy. "He's really fucking cute, he has a low self-esteem though. He's a genius. Hey, if the cute guy I told you about won't go out with me, do you think I have a shot with him?" He looked at Andy hopefully. 

 

Andy groaned and face palmed. Pete looked at him confused. "Pete, doesn't he seem familiar at all?" 

 

Pete thought for a minute. He nodded slightly. "Yea like I feel I have seen him somewhere. He seems a bit familiar. Do you think he knows cute guy?"he said hopefully. 

 

Andy groaned and face palmed again. Pete looked at him confused. 

 

"Dude, I know your stupid but not that 

stupid." He continued, ignoring Pete's cry of indignation. "That is the cute guy you saw. That's the guy with the fire wings." 

 

Pete's face went from confusion to dawning comprehension. He turned and looked at Patrick again, who was making sure the strings were fine. Pete quickly grabbed Andy from the shoulders and shook him. 

 

"I have to ask Joe if he's single and gay later on." 

 

"But take it slowly, you said the kid has problems with self-esteem right? Well then first get to know the kid, become bffs and then ask him out. If you do it all at once he might freak and think you're joking." 

 

Pete nodded slowly. "I see. Thanks dude, oh and FYI Joe happens to be single and he thinks you're cute."  

 

Andy beamed at Pete. Just then the younger boys walked up to them. "So are we gonna start playing or what?" 

 

Andy and Pete nodded. Patrick then piped up. 

 

"Do you guys know the song 'Good Riddance'" 

 

Everyone nodded. Joe grinned. "Alright let's do this shit then." 

 

••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••• 

 

Meanwhile, by the movie theater, Brendon and Ryan were currently laughing and talking about favorite things. Ryan kept smiling at Brendon which caused him to blush even redder.  

 

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that." 

 

Brendon blushed even harder, which made Ryan laugh.  

 

"I wonder how Patrick and the guys are doing?" 

 

"Hmm, no idea but knowing Pete, he probably is already more excited than a little kid locked in Disney Land." 

 

Both laughed and Brendon tilted his head in for a kiss. Ryan met his lips, his soft, lush lips with his own. Both broke apart after a while, breathing heavily. Ryan scratched the back of his head. 

 

"Um hey, uh do you want to come over to my house?"he stuttered breathlessly. 

 

Brendon smiled and nodded, the pair headed towards Ryan's car. 

 

••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••• 

 

Meanwhile in the garage, Andy had ended the song with a drum solo. Everyone stood in awe in the silence. Pete then quickly ran and hugged Patrick, who squeaked in surprise. Pete laughed and twirled him around. Joe and Andy laughed. 

 

"Wow Patrick, you were fantastic, we all were. Omigod I just know we're going to go far. We'll have thousands of fans, perform in big stadiums, have our own label..." Pete kept going on and on. Patrick smiled and nodded, a bit pleased with the other mans arm that was currently draped over his shoulders. Joe and Andy shared a knowing look, Joe turning a bit red.  

 

"Hey I know let's take a break and fly over to the coffee shop." Pete really wanted coffee but he also wanted to make sure Patrick was the fire wing guy. Everyone nodded except for Patrick.

 

•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••

 

Patrick was in a dilema. The sun would be going down soon and they might be who knows how long at the coffee shop. Right now his wings were looking like flames, which was crazy, but with them changing color was insane. He made a mental note to ask his mom about it later or to go to the library. Who knows what Andy and Pete might think. He especially didn't want Pete to think he was a fat kid with freaky wings. Screw it, he'd just say he left something at the coffee shop when they had left, turn around, go back and fly home alone. 

 

"What do you say Patrick, let's go."

Pete called to him. Patrick nodded hesitantly. Pete grinned. "Great, all of us have wings right?"

 

Everyone nodded. "Good, let's go outside to open them. We don't want to break anything."

 

The boys carefully put down the instruments then headed out the door. Patrick shut it behind him carefully. Everyone untucked their wings quickly. Patrick hesitated, then slowly untucked them. He noticed that Pete's were an impressive jet black and it looked like they also had silver. Andy's meanwhile, were a chocolate brown with white. But Pete and Andy were currently staring at Patrick. Patrick shifted a little and looked down at his laces. 

 

"Dude, your wings are FUCKING AWESOME!" He heard Pete exclaim. He looked up quickly and saw Pete grinning at him widely while Andy was smiling. 

 

"They're impressive Patrick. They suit you."

 

Patrick shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks guys."he muttered. Joe, sensing his anxiety, quickly chimed in.

 

"Hey did I tell you the story of how I reacted when Patrick got his wings?" Pete and Andy shook their heads while Patrick glanced at joe gratefully. 

 

"Tell us on the way there." Andy stated. Joe grinned and all four launched into the air, laughing and whooping. Patrick let out a small chuckle. Flying was definitely the best way to get rid of troubles. The swooping sensation in his stomach, the breeze rifling his feathers and hair, the rays warming his face. The freedom of flying. He was lucky to have been blessed with wings. He smiled, not noticing the way Pete kept looking at him with awe and longing on his face.


	9. "Also known as 'QT''

Pete sighed as the four flew past the highschool. He kept glancing at Patrick, who seemed to be lost in his own world. No wonder he had never seen him. Joe told them that he had just gotten his wings yesterday. He let out a chuckle, the curly haired idiot had exclaimed he thought Patrick had somehow caught fire and Patrick had slapped him to get him to stop freaking out. He looked over at the younger looking boy. He really had to get to know the guy better. Patrick seemed to be at peace, with a smile on his face, cheeks flushed with delight. His wings spread out behind him, seeming to dance in the wind. The colors seemed to blend together to create the allusion of fire, the blur of red and orange flickering while flashing blue tips danced at the end. He had those wings that suited him, and he had also been blessed with unfairly good looks. His blond eyelashes brushed the tip of his cheek, and his blue eyes made Pete forget the color of the sky. His red cheeks flamed, giving color to his porcelain skin. His lips were pink, with a lush, full bottom lip. Pete wondered how would it feel like to kiss him, to bite that delicate soft bottom lip. Pete shook his head. He refused to think anything further than that. He was so fucked. 

 

"Time to land, its right below us." Andy's call made him snap out of his thoughts. Everyone quickly dove lower and landed on the sidewalk. The four tucked in their wings and quickly headed in the cafe. There were a couple people occupying the tables. Gerard was currently arranging the cupcakes on display. He looked up when the bell chimed and beamed at Andy and Pete. He called out as they approached the counter.  

 

"Hey guys so how was practice?" 

 

"It was fantastic. Hey I want to introduce to Joe, our guitarist, and Patrick, our new lead singer." 

 

"Also known as 'QT' ." Andy quipped in. 

 

Patrick and Joe looked puzzled as Pete, Andy, and Gerard all looked at each other with a knowing look. 

 

"See, we told you you'd see him again. Oh and you were right, he is really cu- OW!" 

 

Pete pinched Gerard before he could finish his sentence. 

 

"Um, what do you mean by 'QT'? What do you mean by 'you'd see him again'? You've seen me around? I'm really what?" Patrick looked at the three guys, who were currently looking at their shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world.  

 

"Anyway, what would you guys like to order?" Gerard chimed in quickly.  

 

"The usual for me and Pete, how about you two?" Andy turned to Joe and Patrick, who were quietly wondering what the others meant.  

 

"I think the same thing that we ordered last time, right Patrick?" 

 

Patrick nodded, burning his stare into Pete, who was fidgeting with his collar and not meeting the younger boy's gaze. 

 

"Great, it'll be served in a jiff. Sarah stop making whipped cream mountains and get busy!" 

 

"Well then come help me!" 

 

Gerard quickly began to prepare the coffee as the four boys went and sat down in a booth.  

 

"Alright so, now that we know who's gonna be who, we have to establish a practice date. Oh and we still have to talk about the 'QT' thing." Patrick turned to Pete and glowered at him. Pete looked at him innocently.  

 

"I dunno how about um, after school?" 

 

Pete and Andy shook their heads. "We both have work. My shift is from 10 to 5 and Pete works from 4 to 10 during the weekdays. Weekends I work from 9 to 5. Pete left early today for the rehearsal." Andy explained. 

 

"Well how about Sunday?" 

 

"No good." Patrick interjected. "Remember, me and Brendon have to go help the school with the instruments."  

 

Pete nodded while wondering who the hell was Brendon? Was that a friend of theirs or something more? No Patrick didn't say his name like he was anything special.  

 

Andy said thoughtfully "wait, I forgot. How about Thursday? That's mine and Pete's day off."  

 

Joe, Patrick and Pete nodded. "Good that's settled." 

 

Just then Gerard came with their coffee's. He set them down and threw Pete a wink. Patrick didn't miss that and shot Pete a curious look. Pete merely took a sip of the coffee. He then spat it out.  

 

"It burned my tongue! Patrick can you help me cool it down with yours?" Pete looked towards him innocently. Joe and Andy snorted with laughter as Patrick blushed a deep red (curse his fair skin tone) and glared at Pete. 

 

•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••• 

 

"The sun's almost gone, we should be leaving." Andy said. The boys spent two hours at the shop, coffee's long gone. Joe and the rest nodded. Patrick meanwhile, had butterflies in his stomach. He had taken off his sweater and placed it on the bench. That way he had an excuse to come back, that he had conveniently forgot about his sweater. After that he would go down the alley and fly home. No one else but Joe would know why.  

 

"Alright, Gerard, we're leaving, see ya tomorrow!"  

 

Gerard waved at them from behind the counter.  

 

"Alright let's go!" Pete said cheerfully. The boys exited the coffee shop, Patrick's mind currently resting on his sweater. 

 

"Well take off at the corner, its not so small." 

 

As they walked, Patrick smacked his forehead. "Holy smokes,I forgot my sweater. I'll go get it." 

 

"Do you want us to wait?" Andy asked. 

 

Patrick shook his head and shot Joe a knowing look. He got the message. 

 

"Nah he'll be fine. Cmon, let's go." 

 

Pete looked at Patrick to Joe curiously. Patrick gave them a small wave and jogged back towards the coffee shoo and entered. He spotted the red head (Gerard, was that his name?)and waved. He spotted his sweater lying on the bench and grabbed it. He bade Gerard goodbye and walked out. He walked in the opposite direction that the others had headed and quickly walked in a dark, empty alley. He felt the most curious sensation of someone watching him. He shrugged it off and quickly untucked his wings. They had gone from fire to the darker version. He heard a gasp and a bang and whirled around. Pete was currently rubbing his knee and cursing softly. He quickly looked up at Patrick's stunned gaze.

 

"Wha-why-how, why were you-?" Patrick stammered, unable to form a complete sentence. Pete looked at him with awe.

 

"Your wings, they change color? Dude that's-." 

 

Patrick didn't wait to hear what Pete said. He quickly backed up, tripped and fell, scraping his palms. Pete quickly hurried towards him, hands held up in surrender. 

 

"Wait, no let me-." 

 

Patrick quickly stood up shakily and took off, his wings giving off a strong gust of wind that made Pete stumble. He cursed under his breath, untucked his own wings and took off after Patrick. Patrick was ahead and flying towards the highschool. For a guy that recently had gotten his wings, he flew really fast. Pete quickly shot forward towards him. Patrick's heart was beating rapidly with fright. Pete could hear him whimpering and panting. Ignoring the sounds (this was so not the time to think that way) Pete quickly reached and grab his wrist. The younger boy quickly collided into Pete as they both struggled to maintain balance. Pete quickly pulled Patrick close and held him around his waist. His soft, warm waist, his heat traveled from his shirt. Patrick squirmed and tried to get away from Pete's hold. His arm brushed Pete's and he ignored the slight butterflies in his stomach.

 

"Patrick wait, stop squirming, cmon I won't hurt you."

 

"No, I-I can't, just leave me alone Pete!"

 

"What's wrong- Patrick, Patrick stop. Look at me." Patrick stopped moving and Pete held his chin gently but firmly so that his concerned, warm, whiskey eyes met Patrick's terrified, wide baby blue eyes. Patrick was breathing rapidly due to his fear of being seen and due to the proximity of Pete. 

 

"Cmon let's land here, on this roof." Pete said gently and he led a trembling Patrick down towards a building roof. They landed but neither boy tucked in their wings, Patrick in case he had to take off quickly and Pete in case he had to chase Patrick down again. Pete also didn't let go of Patrick's waist. Pete looked at Patrick, who was currently looking at his shoelaces. 

 

"Patrick, why did you take off?" 

 

"Why-why were you following me?" Patrick stammered.

 

"Because I was going to escort you home. I didn't want anything to happen to you. And I uh, left my bass at your house." Pete added sheepishly. Patrick squeaked a small 'oh' and looked down. 

 

"Patrick, why did you take off so fast? What, did I do something wrong?" Pete asked gently. Inside he was panicking. Fuck, had he scared Patrick? He was gonna call out but then he saw Patrick go in the alley and curiosity got to him. Patrick whispered something unintelligible.

Pete looked at him confused. Patrick took a deep breath and whispered:

 

"I didn't want you to see my wings. I thought you'd think I'm a weirdo. I mean-." Pete's heart melted and he quickly interrupted.

 

"Patrick, no why would you think that?"

 

Patrick looked at him incredulously. "Pete, my wings look like fire, they change color when the sun goes down, and turn into the dark version of fire! I'm a freak of nature, I'm a-"

 

Pete cut him off by engulfing him into a hug. Patrick tensed, then slowly realxed. 

 

"Patrick no, your not a freak. You're amazing. Dude you have the most beautiful wings, either day or night. You're an amazing singer and you have the best personality. You're adorable, sweet, funny, kind and just so unique. Trust me I don't think you're a freak." And I'm also not good enough for you, he added as an after thought. Patrick sighed and leaned into Pete's embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until Patrick broke the silence.

 

"Let's go to my house, your bass is still there and I don't want to spend the night outside." 

 

Pete nodded, but he disliked the fact that it meant he'd have to let go of Patrick. He reluctantly pulled away and smiled at Patrick. Patrick blushed, though it was to dark to see. They both took off and headed towards Patrick's house, feeling happy and calmer.


	10. "you could have told me you were gay."

The suns rays shone through the curtains, shining on the guy's face and making his eyelids flutter open.He felt a weight around his waist. He groaned and turned around, meeting a face inches from his own. He yelped and shot up, making the other figure stir slightly. He hesitated, trying to remember what had happened last night. Oh yea... 

 

////////////FLASHBACK//////////////  

 

Both arrived at Patrick's house, exaushted but content. They landed and opened the door to the garage silently, not wanting to wake Patrick's parents. The clock read 9:48. Patrick headed to turn on the light while Pete patted his pockets. Patrick turned and spotted Pete's bass on the floor. He winced and bent to pick it up. He didn't spy Pete trying hard to not stare at his ass. So he decided to fill in the silence. 

 

"Uh, Patrick?"  

 

Patrick hummed in response.  

 

"We have a problem." 

 

He whirled around, an anxious expression on his face. Pete looked at him sheepishly.  

 

"I forgot my house keys at my house." 

 

Patrick facepalmed. He glared thoughtfully at the floor. Pete grinned. 

 

"You look like your trying to fart. What's going on in that head of yours?" 

 

Patrick glared at him. "I'm thinking." 

 

"Could I crash here? Please?" 

Pete widened his eyes pleadingly. Patrick nodded. How could he say no to that face?  

 

"Thanks dude." 

 

"Okay, let's head upstairs to my room. My parents are kind of heavy sleepers but still, we have to be quiet. You can leave your bass here." 

 

Pete nodded but he grabbed his laptop to take with him. They had closed the garage door as quietly as possible, shuting off the lights. Pete grabbed Patrick's hand as so he wouldn't get lost. He felt a strange, tingling sensation. They walked up a set of stairs, Pete trying hard not to trip. They turned right and walked down a hallway. Patrick suddenly stopped and Pete nearly crashed into him. He heard a doorknob turn and walked in after Patrick, the younger boy shutting the door behind him. It was to dark to make out the details of his room. Moonlight filtered through the curtains. Patrick sighed and hung his sweater. Pete quickly kicked off his shoes. Both looked at the one bed. Patrick spoke up, hesitantly.  

 

"Um if you want you can sleep next to me?"  

 

"If your OK with it, I guess yea."  

 

Patrick sat down and moved over so Pete could lay down. The mattress dipped and the older boy layed down next to him. Pete spoke. 

 

"Um I might be up a little late. You can sleep if you want." 

 

Patrick yawned and closed his eyes. 

 

"Goodnight, Pete." 

 

"Goodnight Patrick." 

 

A few minutes passed and Patrick's breathing slowed. Pete looked at him, smiling softly. The moonlight bathed him in silver, making Patrick's hair turn silvery blond and his eyelashes cast shadows across his cheek. His hair fell over his closed eyes. Pete reached out to brush them out, but stopped. He couldn't take advantage of him now. Patrick was adorable as he slept on. Great, Pete was becoming a cheesy romantic. But with Patrick, that wasn't so bad. Pete quickly turned and grabbed his laptop from the table. He opened it and lowered the brightness, so he wouldn't wake Patrick up. He opened up his file and began to type: 

 

Am I more than you bargained for yet? 

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  

Cuz that's just who I am this week 

Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum 

I'm just a notch in your bedpost but your just a line in a song.  

 

Pete felt Patrick shift next to him and he froze. Patrick made some cute sleepy noises and turned and draped his arm over Pete's waist. Pete didn't move, yet a huge smile spread on his face. He yawned and checked the time on his laptop. It read 10:26. He shut it off and placed it aside. He then turned slowly towards Patrick and put an arm around his waist. He smiled and fell asleep. 

 

///////////End Flashback///////////// 

 

Patrick groaned again and rubbed his eyes. He then looked at the position him and Pete were in. Both their legs were intertwined and Pete's arm was around Patrick's waist, holding him snugly. Patrick hesitantly tried to move away from Pete. Pete frowned in his sleep and tugged Patrick closer to him. Patrick stilled and his eyes widened as Pete hummed contently and his warm breath tickled Patrick's ear. Patrick sighed. Great how was he gonna get out of this one. Suddenly his window opened and, goody, Joe and Andy climbed in through the window. 

 

"Hey Patrick have you seen Pe- oh..." 

 

Joe and Andy grinned. Patrick's cheeks flamed and he struggled against Pete's hold.  

 

"Guys this is not what it looks like, we flew here together and he left his keys at his house so I told him he could stay and we just fell asleep. That's it." 

 

"But you two look so cute!"  

 

Patrick rolled his eyes at Joe and poked Pete, hesitantly at first, then harder.  

 

"Pete, Pete, Pete wake up!" 

 

Andy shook his head. "Here I got this." He cleared his throat and called "Pete, they're having a sale on guyliner at Hot Topic." 

 

Pete jolted upwards, making Joe and Andy burst out laughing, while Patrick chuckled softly.  

 

"What happened?" 

 

Patrick shook his head. "Guys be quiet your gonna wake up everyone." 

 

Just then, his door flew open and his mom walked in. 

 

"Patrick wake up you have to- what happened here?" 

 

His mother took in the scene in front of her. Patrick was currently on his bed, with a guy next to him with their legs interwined and his arm around his waist. The window was open and Joe and another guy were currently trying to stifle their laughter (without much success) and Patrick was glaring at them, while the other guy looked amused. Patrick turned when his mother had opened the door and now he was blushing crimson and he was stammering explanations while the guy beside him looked at Patrick with a love sick smile and glazed eyes. Not that Patrick noticed. His mom held her hand up. 

 

"Okay, well then, explain later. Um how about you invite your-" she looked at Pete for a second"-friends downstairs for breakfast? I made pancakes." Patrick and company nodded. His mom made to head out but as she did she called "Patrick sweetheart, its okay if your bi or gay. You could've just told me. Invite your boyfriend more often." 

 

Patrick spluttered, his whole face flushed. Joe and the other guy roared with laughter while the guy holding onto Patrick blushed and smiled sheepishly.  

 

"Mom, no that's not- he isn't-." 

 

His mother waved it off. "Cmon before the pancakes get cold." 

 

She left, closing the door behind her. Joe was rolling on the floor while Andy wiped away a tear. Pete was chuckling slightly, but stopped at the look on Patrick's face.  

 

"Shut up." Patrick snapped at Joe, who merely hiccuped. He shoved Pete off of him, cheeks burning. Pete pouted and made puppy eyes at him. Patrick merely entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. They heard the sink turn on. Pete turned to Andy and Joe, a hurt expression on his face. 

 

"What did I do?" 

 

"Nothing really, you only merely fell asleep on Patrick, cuddled him and his mom thinks Patrick is gay and your his boyfriend. Yep he's not embarrassed at all." 

 

"Wait Joe, is Patrick gay?" 

 

"He's bisexual, that's what he told me. He used to have a crush on this girl named Elisa. She moved though. He finds guys cute too." 

 

Pete had to refrain himself from cheering. He had a shot with Patrick! Maybe they could go out! Just then Patrick walked out, cheeks tinged slightly red.  

 

"Cmon, let's go eat." 

 

"Don't you have to go help Brendon?" 

 

"Holy smokes, what time is it?!" 

 

Andy checked his phone. "Its 8:40."  

 

Patrick relaxed. "I don't have to be there till 9:30. Let's go eat." 

 

The four exited Patrick's bedroom and trotted behind Patrick towards the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted towards them. Their stomachs grumbled and their mouths watered. They all entered the room and sat at the table, which held eight people, thankfully. Patrick's mom handed them all a stack of pancakes and bacon. For a couple of minutes, all you heard was the sound of chewing and forks clinking against plates. Patrick's mom turned to Pete and Andy. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your names. What are they?" 

 

"I'm Andy Hurley." Andy smiled and shook her hand. Pete also smiled and extended his hand. 

 

"I'm Pete. Pete Wentz." He shook her hand. 

 

"So, your Patrick's boyfriend?" 

 

Pete smiled and shook his head. "No I'm not his boyfriend." 

 

"Yet" Joe smirked softly. Patrick elbowed him. 

 

"We just met yesterday and I came to pick up my bass from practice but I forgot my keys so Patrick let me stay over." Pete explained while Patrick nodded. Patrick's mom nodded in understanding. 

 

"Its fine. But really Patrick you should have told me you were bi." 

 

Patrick choked on his pancakes while Andy and Joe burst out laughing. Pete frantically began slapping Patrick's back. Patrick coughed hard and quickly took the cup of orange juice Pete offered him. Patrick's mom grinned and quickly finished her coffee. Patrick gasped, eyes watering. 

 

"How- what- how did you-" 

 

"I know these things, now hurry upstairs and change." 

 

Patrick stormed up the stairs while everyone else let out soft chuckles and picked up their plates. 

 

"I'll wash them Mrs. Stump" Pete quickly offered. Patrick's mom beamed at him. "Please, call me Pat, short for Patricia." 

 

Pete began to wash and sort the dishes as Patrick came back downstairs in jeans and a sweater and of course, his hat. Pete sighed softly. Why was he so unfairly good looking? Pete quickly finished up. 

 

"Patrick, if your finding a boyfriend, then choose Pete. He's a keeper." 

 

Patrick groaned and walked out the front door, tugging a laughing Joe and a chuckling Andy. Pete grinned and followed. 

 

"Bye Mrs. Stump, thanks for breakfast!"  

 

"Anytime, see you later Patrick!"  

 

Patrick waved and the four took to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OFF IM SO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WERE EXPECTING A CHAPTER ON TUESDAY! I HAD SO MUCH WORK THAT I COULDNT UPDATE AND IM REALLY SORRY TO EVERYONE! ILL BE POSTING ON WEDNESDAYS FROM NOW ON INSTEAD OF TUESDAYS AND FRIDAYS BECAUSE IT IS A LOT OF WORK TO UPDATE! SORRY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND FOR NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!


	11. "I'm going to bitch slap you with this cupcake"

"So, how was band practice, stumpy?" Brendon asked cheerfully as they began to organize the music sheets. Patrick frowned at him.

"Ok, one, don't call me that and two, well it went really well but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" 

"They're making me sing. Joe, Pete and Andy."

"But why is that such a problem? Dude your voice is amazing, you'll do great!"

"But you know how I feel about being the center of attention, I'm not sure about this-" 

 

Brendon set down the sheets and turned to him. "Listen, if they want you to sing then that means they really think you're going to do great. That's the thing that matters most." 

Patrick sighed in defeat. "I guess your right but still, I really wanted to be drummer."

Brendon threw an eraser at him. Patrick dodged it and threw a paper clip which bounced off of Brendon's forehead. Soon after, they had a full fledged eraser war. Stopping and panting, Brendon asked cheerfully "while we're cleaning up why don't you tell me about Andy and Pete." He grinned evily and raised an eyebrow. Patrick threw another paper clip at him. "No Brendon, Pete and I are just friends". Brendon raised his eyebrow higher when Patrick wasn't looking. Patrick meanwhile was busy with his thoughts. A voice sneered in his head 'Pete is hot, sarcastic, witty, hot, kind, funny, hot, kind of annoying and hot. How could he ever like you when he could get anyone?'

A tiny, hopeful voice whispered 'yea, but maybe he could like me, I mean, he was really nice and he seemed to like me.'

The other voice scoffed 'please, who could like anyone like you? I mean look at yourself, you're fat, ugly, bad fashion choices, pale, weak and your voice isn't that good. He was probably just trying to make you feel better about it.'

Patrick was snapped out of his thoughts when Brendon asked "so how are they like?"

"Well, Andy looks like he could destroy you and me without any problem, but he's a sweetheart. He has tattoos and is only a few inches taller than me."

Brendon snorted and Patrick frowned but ignored it. He continued "Pete is... well unique. He's looks like an emo, but he's nice, funny, witty, sarcastic and well, yea he's cute."

Brendon laughed. "I have to meet this guy."

Patrick glared at him. "Shut up and clean up, forehead." 

Brendon glared back at him.

••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop, Pete couldn't stop thinking about Patrick. How could someone like him not see how adorable, amazing, talented he was? Patrick definitely was unique and Pete was desperate to go out with him. Pete wiped the counter as he thought. How nice would it be to see Patrick just resting his elbows, his lips dancing into a smile, to just have Patrick backed on the counter... or he could just, you know, not think about that. Seriously. "Wake up Pete, we don't need the counter to shine even more, it's already nice and clean." Pete quickly stopped and sighed.

Gerard frowned at him. "Alright, what's up with you? You've been acting weirder than you normally would. Is this about Patrick?"

Pete nodded. "But I thought you liked him?"

"That's not the problem, it's the fact that, well, I'm worried about him. He underestimates himself even though he's cute as fuck, plays a thousand instruments, has the voice of an angel and has wings that look like fire for crying out loud."

"He probably has a low self-esteem, he doesn't see it. But what else is wrong?"

"The fact that I'm not good enough for him. I mean really, I wear guyliner, I was acting weird, jumping on him and I probably terrified the kid."

"But did he seem to like you?"

"Me and Joe found them cuddling on their bed so yea, I take it he likes Pete. Dude don't you see the way he acts around you, like nervous?"

"Probably because I was all over him and terrified the living cap out of him?"

"I'm going to bitch slap you with this cupcake."

"Please don't, you might kill me Andy and I really don't want that to happen until I at least kiss Patrick."

Just then the bell by the door tingeled. A boy with a really large forehead and dark crimson wings currently tucking themselves into his back was chatting rapidly to a boy with a trucker cap... Patrick. Pete panicked as they got closer because look at that, he was managing the cash register. Behind him Andy and Gerard nudged each other and quickly poked Sarah on the shoulder to look, pretending to busy themselves doing other things. Patrick spotted Pete, blushed and smiled very shyly. Pete beamed at him. The boy next to him looked back and forth at them. Look at that they were the only ones ordering because the coffee shop only had a few people. Pete and Patrick smiled at each other, the latter blushing harder. "So, you two know each other? Are you two dating?" Brendon looked at the pair.

Patrick groaned "not you too!"

"His mom thought we were dating because she found us on his bed cuddling."

"You're not helping Pete!"

"Wait, so are you dating?"

Patrick facepalmed. Pete shook his head. "No Patrick let me stay over because I forgot my house keys."

Brendon laughed and then turned to Patrick. "So this is Pete, your new bassist? Dude you have good taste in men."

Patrick flushed. "Shut up Brendon."

"So what do you guys want?"

The boys quickly ordered, paid and sat down at a table close to the cashier. Pete came over with their drinks. He sent them down and smiled at Patrick. Patrick blushed and smiled shyly. Brendon turned and called to Andy, Gerard and Sarah who were observing them.

"Am I the only one sensing the sexual tension between them?"

Gerard laughed and Andy dropped a cupcake on Sarah's head, making Gerard laugh even harder. Sarah glared at him while Andy frantically apologized. Patrick groaned and banged his head on the table while Pete also laughed his ridiculous donkey bray laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I was in a hurry to get this done and I didn't have time due to work i had to make up! To make up for this short ass chapter i will be doing a Q&A where you guys ask me questions on the comments or on my instagram (folie_a_deux2008) i will then choose a few and post what you asked me here and the reply. This chapter is also dedicated to someone. Just like Patrick they do not realize how amazing they are and I love them so much!


	12. "YOOOO WHAT'S UP FUCKFACES?!"

After the fiasco in the coffee shop, a blushing Patrick left, towing a laughing Brendon behind him. Pete waved at them and Patrick managed a small smile back. Once they had gone, Pete turned round to Gerard, who was currently wiping away tears, and Andy who was still saying apologies to a grumpy Sarah, helping her get the frosting out of her hair.

"You guys are really fucking helpful ya know" he said sarcastically.

Gerard hiccuped and shook his head at Pete. "Looks to me that he does like you Pete. Definitely in a friendship way. Though I'm not sure about relationship wise."

"Just do what I told you to do, become best buds then ask him out. Get to know him better. A relationship doesn't happen in a snap." Andy chimed in. He then turned to Sarah.

"Wait come here, try and wash it out."

"You just had to drop the cupcake."

"How was I supposed to know that it'd  land on your head?!"

"You Lil shit, you just had to land on my head." Sarah glared and flipped the middle finger towards the cupcake on the floor.

"STOP INSULTING THE POOR CUPCAKE LOOK WHAT YOUR BIG HEAD DID TO IT! THE POOR THING HAD A LIFE AND NOW IT'S SMOOSHED." Gerard shouted.

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE FOR IT TO FALL ON MY HEAD, LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MY HAIR!"

"IT'S JUST HAIR IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Sarah growled at him and Gerard ran behind Pete, which was pretty hilarious since Pete was shorter. Andy shook his head. 

"Gerard, pick up the damn cupcake and throw it out. Pete clean up the floor."

Pete sighed and went to grab the mop. Gerard looked at Sarah warily then ran and cradled the cupcake with a mournful look. He threw it out and turned to Andy with a pout.

"Rest in peace cupcake."

•••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, Patrick and Brendon were currently seated on a tree, enjoying the view. Brendon interrupted the peaceful silence.

"So, guess what?"

"What forehead?"

Brendon glared at him. "Alright stumpy" his glare vanished and he smiled. 

"Me and Ryan are officially a thing now."

"Wow, that's great! You two look cute together!"

"Yea, he's really great. He's amazing and he doesn't know it."

"Show him then."

Brendon smiled mischievously. "Yea I will, he's especially great while wer-"

"OK I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS" Patrick yelped and covered his ears. Brendon laughed.

"I was gonna say while we're playing our instruments. What did you think I was gonna say?"

Patrick glared at him. "Sure you were" he muttered.

Brendon looked at him with a wide innocent gaze. "I WAS!"

Patrick snorted. After a good minute of silence, Brendon spoke again.

"So, what do you think about Pete?"

Patrick sighed. "Brendon..."

"No I'm serious. What do you feel about him? Personally I think he's a really great guy."

"Yea he is. I don't know, he's really funny and really nice. He can be sarcastic but he's really great."

"You think you and him might ever get together?"

Patrick shook his head. "Probably never."

Brendon shook his head at Patrick.  
He stood up on the branch. "Cmon let's go to your house, see if there's something to eat." He held out a hand to help Patrick up. Both boys opened their wings and took off. As they flew over town, Brendon shouted to Patrick:

"Hey isn't that Hayley?"

Both looked down a a figure currently flying below them with familiar hair and wings.

"Let's go see if it really is!" Patrick shouted.

Both boys dived towards the figure. Brendon cupped his hands together and yelled.

"HAYLEY!"

The figure hovered and looked towards them. Hayley waved at them and flew upwards towards them. She stopped and grinned at the boys.

"Hey forehead, hey Patrick."

"How come you call him Patrick and me forehead" Brendon asked.

"Because he's so cute and innocent."

"I'm not that innocent."

"Yes you are so shut the fuck up. Anyway what are you two up to?"

"What are you up to?"

Hayley shook out her hair. "I'm hungry so I went to go get food. What about you?"

"We're going to his house for munchies."

"Can I come? I'm really hungry." At that point her stomach growled and both boys nodded. Hayley smiled gratefully.

"Let's have a race, so we can get there faster."

All three shot upwards and the buildings grew smaller behind them. The wind whistled past them as they flew like bullets in the sky. The trees looked like blades of grass. 

"Alright here's good!" Hayley shouted.

The three hovered in midair, the three causing strong winds due to their flapping. 

"GO!" Hayley screamed. The three shot forward and the wind howled past them. Patrick's face felt as though it was peeling off. The trees and buildings blurred together into a mess of colors, flashing past Patrick's eyes. The wind blew his hair back and Patrick managed to somehow get his hat to stay on. His heart heart beat faster and faster. He saw Hayley catching up at the corner of his eye. He sped even faster and dived towards his lawn. At the very last second, he pulled up and touched down onto his lawn. Hayley joined him a second later and Brendon tried to slow but nearly crashed into a tree and toppled onto the grass. Patrick and Hayley doubled over with laughter, wheezing from how fast they flew. Brendon groaned, seeing grass stains all over his jeans. He glared at the two.

"It's not funny, look at my jeans! They're ruined!" he whined.

This just made Patrick and Hayley laugh even harder. Brendon pouted and marched to the front door and rang the doorbell. Patrick laughed and shook his keys at him.

"I live here idiot. I have keys."

Just then Mrs. Stump answered the door. She smiled warmly at Brendon. Then frowned.

"What happened to your jeans?"

Brendon groaned and Mrs. Stump looked over confused as to why Patrick and Hayley were rolling, holding their sides and wiping away tears.

"Well, come in, I bet you guys are hungry." She turned and walked inside.  
Brendon turned to Patrick and Hayley.

"You guys are great pals ya know?"

"That's karma, ya dick. From the coffee shop thing."

"Wait what happened at the coffee shop?"

Brendon grinned evily while Patrick groaned.

"Well then..."

"Wait, first let's go inside I'm starving!"

All three marched in and Patrick shut the door behind them. Mrs. Stump called from the kitchen.

"I made hamburgers! Come and wash your hands!"

All three looked at each other and ran towards the sink. Hayley and Brendon reached the soap at the same time and glared at the other.

"Let go of it." Brendon growled.

"No! You let go of it!" Hayley hissed.

That's when they started to have a tug of war. Hayley won and held it up triumphantly. 

"Ha! In your face sucker!"

"Hurry up!"

Hayley washed up quickly and waited for Brendon. They both laughed since they realized they got there first, but abruptly stopped when they saw Patrick seated at the table, currently eating a burger. 

"Nice of you to join us." he mumbled.

Mrs. Stump smiled at them. "Dig in, kids."

Hayley and Brendon began eating at an alarming rate. Patrick actually stopped and stared at them. Both took a breath and looked at Patrick, cheeks stuffed with food.

"Whss mm mrrr" Brendon mumbled.

"Slow down, the foods not gonna dissapear." Mrs. Stump laughed and went upstairs. Then the door flew open.

"YOOOO WHAT'S UP FUCKFACES?"

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

Joe, Pete and Andy walked in and spotted the three with their mouths open and grinned at the sight of food. Brendon, Hayley and Patrick looked at each other in horror.

"Now it's gonna dissapear!" The three began stuffing their faces as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! *ducks behind Patrick* DON'T KILL ME. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! BUT THE LONG CHAPTERS ARE BACK. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME! I'M SO SORRY!


	13. "CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME?!"

Let's fast foward to Wednesday the most boring day of the week, in Patrick's opinion. Like really, the only thing he really looked foward to was for practice with the rest of the guys. No one else had managed to come up with a good band name yet but right now it didn't matter. 

The thing currently on Patrick's mind was the band and well, Pete. He couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what. About his obnoxious donkey bray laugh, his golden amber eyes surrounded by dark lashes and eyeliner, his straight white teeth and how his eyes would crinkle up when he smiled. His soft, kissable lips. Patrick wanted to kiss him, to push him onto his bed and make him his. To actually be able to call Pete his boyfriend. Ahhh, he was definitely falling for this guy. 

Pete meanwhile couldn't take HIS MIND off of Patrick. He was amazing and he didn't see it. How Patrick's eyes would shine bright when he sang or played an instrument. His soft , pale porcelain skin which glowed ruby red every time he blushed, his soft, gingery blond hair, his cute little giggles, his pink, kissable lips that Pete wanted to bite down on. He would just love to have Patrick withering under him, to hear his whimpers and soft pants. OK anYWAY let's get back on topic. Both boys were completely in love with each other and both believed that the other just saw them as a friend.

The bell rang, knocking Patrick back into reality. He sprang out of his seat and ran out of school. FINALLY FREEDOM! He spotted Joe's afro, Brendon's forehead and Hayley's shock of red hair. He waved and headed towards them. Just then someone's arm circled around his waist and a hand covered his eyes. Patrick squeaked in surprise and quickly twisted, trying to free himself. He heard a low chuckle and freezed. 

"So, did ya miss me pattycakes?"

Patrick pushed Pete off of him and glared at him. Pete laughed.

"Pete you gave me a heart attack. " 

Pete just continued to laugh. Patrick folded his arms and glared at him. Joe, Brendon and Hayley walked towards them, seeing the commotion. Hayley smiled. Joe and Brendon grinned.

" What happened? " 

Patrick shook his head.

"Pete, shouldn't you be at your shift in the coffee shop by now ? " 

" I have half an hour so I decided to fly here."

"Why though?"

Pete grinned. 

"Because I missed my pattycakes! "  
he sang happily, throwing his arms around Patrick. Patrick pushed Pete back, which caused him to frown. 

" That was mean, Trick. " 

"Says the guy that scared me half to death. " Joe grinned. 

"Now that Pete's here, let's go to the coffee shop."

"Oh my god yes I need a cupcake and a coffee right now."

"Alright, let's go, we'll have a race, so we can get there faster. I'm sure that I'll win this time. " 

Patrick, Pete, Brendon and Hayley shook their heads. 

"We'll see about that."  
The four opened their wings and took off. They flew higher until Joe finally yelled 

"alright here's good! " 

"We should land on the roof of the building, that way we don't hurt anyone walking by ." Pete yelled.

"Alright, GO! " Hayley shouted. They shot forward. Patrick and Pete were tied, Joe following with Hayley and Brendon. The wind whistled past them as they flew like bullets in the sky, the cold air cutting into Patrick's cheek like a knife. He tucked his wings in tightly and shot forward. He felt his heart pumping at a rapid pace, Pete was currently trying to catch up, both neck in neck. Pete was flying as fast as he could. Patrick spotted the building and dove downwards sharply the building zooming in closer. Patrick pulled up rapidly and landed on the building, a strong gust of wind blowing away the litter when he landed. Pete tripped on his landing and fell on top of Patrick, both hitting the roof with a thud. They struggled to separate but looked up when they heard a shout. 

"LOOK OUT-OOF!"

" OUCH, FUCK - HAYLEY OW! " 

"SORRY! " 

Brendon, Joe and Hayley toppled onto the floor and landed on Pete and Patrick. Patrick and Pete groaned.

"OW, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"I WOULD BUT HAYLEY IS ON TOP OF ME." 

"MY WING IS TRAPPED UNDERNEATH YOU HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET OFF WITHOUT DAMAGING IT? ! " 

"JOE I CAN'T BREATHE , YOUR SQUISHING ME! " 

" YOU'LL LIVE FOREHEAD! " 

" DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DILDO! 

"JOE STOP MOVING MY WING IS UNDER YOU! " 

" SORRY, DAMMIT! " 

" CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME AND PATR -? " 

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PILE AND IF ANYONE GETS TO COMPLAIN IT'S ME, FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU JUST HAD TO TRIP AND FALL ON TOP OF ME HUH PETE!" 

" IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S GRAVITY'S FAULT!"

" JOE GET THE FUCK OFF ! " 

" GUYS I CAN'T BREATHE, PETE STOP MOVI- OH . " 

Pete turned around and faced Patrick. Patrick was blushing, and his eyes were open with horror. He registered something on his crotch and saw Patrick's palm in between their crotches. Pete stifled a moan as he was currently hardening rapidly. Patrick looked at him with wide eyes. Brendon then threw his head back, forcing Pete's face to land on his neck, his lips landing on Patrick's neck. Patrick gasped quietly. He finally shouted to the others.

"IF YOU GUYS WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PILE AND GET YOUR FUCKING COFFEE THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! " 

Everyone immediately shut up. Patrick took a deep breath.

"OK, Hayley?"

"Right on top of the pile here."

"Okay, roll sideways so that you don't hurt your wing."

"Why didn't I think of that? " 

"Because you're a dumbass."  
Pete mumbled, his voice slightly muffled due to his lips currently on Patrick's neck. Patrick shivered as his tongue " accidentally " brushed on his neck. 

"Sorry." Pete said, though we all know he really wasn't. Pete was pleased with Patrick's reaction.

"WHAT WAS THAT PETE? " 

"NOTHING!" He yelled back.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! " 

Hayley rolled over and Joe quickly stood up and Hayley removed her wing off of Brendon. He spat out a couple of feathers that had gotten into his mouth. Joe quickly lifted him up and set him down. They looked down at Pete and Patrick, both currently still on the floor.

"Pete, you can get off me now." Patrick said timidly. Pete grinned and climbed off of Patrick. He stood up and held his hand out to Patrick and both held hands for a second longer then let go. After an awkward silence, Brendon spoke to Joe. 

" Well now we know who's gonna be bottom." Joe snorted and Patrick blushed and glared at him. Hayley burst out laughing. 

" Let's go get your fucking coffee." He muttered and began climbing off the side of the building. Pete followed, right on his heels. They began walking towards the coffee shop. As they did, Pete turned round and whispered to Patrick.

"To be honest, I liked that position. Do you want to do that again, this time, without any clothes?"

Patrick blushed and pushed Pete back. Pete laughed and slung an arm around him. Patrick thought about his lips and sensed himself hardening. No not right now dammit, he scowled at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm an awful person. I had a really bad case of writers block but I'm back. And I'm in love. This was way more than I bargained for. But she's worth it. She reminds me a lot of Patrick. They don't know how special they are and how beautiful. oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PATRICK STUMP!


	14. "GET YOUR OWN RULE BOOK!"

****time pass, year 2005****

Time had passed rather quickly, if you asked Patrick. Two years ago they had released their first official studio album "Take This to Your Grave." It had been a lot of work, and after a lot of arguing, headaches, sweat, and lack of sleep, they finally completed it. Suprisingly, it had gotten a lot of positive reviews and a lot of people liked the album. Now, they were getting more recognized and were invite to a couple of shows and were attending one this weekend. The boys had finally come up with a name, thanks to one night when Pete had taken suggestions to what they should name their band. Someone had called out "Fallout boy!" And then they just altered it a little so they wouldn't get sued. Ladies and gentlemen, Fall Out Boy was born. The four were currently in a cheap motel, and shared bedrooms, Joe and Andy together (of course) and Pete and Patrick together. Let's see what they're up to...

"Pattycakes, I'm hungry." Pete whined loudly. He had just come out of the shower with a pair of sweat pants, toweling his wet, black hair. Patrick hardly glanced up from the bed, where he was currently working on a melody for the final, new song. 

"Order some food then, while your on that, put a shirt on too." He replied.

Pete pouted at the lack of attention and put his hands on his hips. He slowly put on a mischievous grin. He took 2 small steps back then ran and jumped on top of Patrick, who squeaked in surprise and blushed as a top less Pete pinned him down onto the bed. He lowered his lips to the younger boy's ear. 

"I'm not hungry for food however, I'm craving something else." Pete whispered as he ground his hips into Patrick. Patrick blushed and groaned, not out of arousal, but of annoyance. Pete always flirted with him but Patrick didn't know if he actually meant it or not. Yes, both boys still weren't together. Andy and Joe had finally gotten together and both constantly annoyed the other two with their cheesy smiles, though secretly, they found it adorable. However with Pete and Patrick it was a different story. Both boys had opened up to each other and were as close as they were to Joe and Andy,  but neither boy didn't know how the other felt for each other. Both boys were insecure, unsure and nursed a huge crush for each other. Both distracted themselves differently. Pete, being the major... socializer *cough, cough (whore)cough, cough* would get into the pants of willing girls and guys. Patrick meanwhile, used music and melodies. It was no secret that Pete went around, but still, Patrick couldn't help being upset, jealous and self-concious. He often wondered if maybe he should start eating less, just to have Pete look at him the same way. Though Pete had said multiple times that he liked Patrick no matter how he looked. Patrick didn't believe him, of course. Anyway back to the point.

Patrick pushed Pete off. "Out of both of us, you're still the one that acts like a child. I'm the younger one here" he grumbled. 

"You need to learn to have more fun." Pete stated. He sighed and went to grab the phone to order pizza. Pizza was always second best. He quickly turned to Patrick and said "should we ask Joe and Andy if they want anything?"

"I'll ask them." Patrick sighed and left the room. Pete nodded. Being the little kid he was, he decided to have fun with Patrick and turned off the lights. He carefully let out his wings and took a seat on the floor, covering himself up. He giggled softly, then shut up as Patrick walked in. 

"They said they wanted a half veg- Pete where the fuck are you?" 

Pete stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Pete this isn't funny. Where the- HOLY FUCK SHIT!"

Pete had sprung on top of him and covered them both with his wings. Patrick shrieked and fell, Pete right on top of him. Pete cushioned their landing by wrapping his wings around them. His wings were a lot stronger and could take it. Patrick cried out and began hitting Pete's chest hard. Pete quickly pinned his arms onto the floor and sat on top of him.

"Patrick, dude its me." Pete laughed.

"Pete- yo-you..." Patrick stuttered. He glared and began withering under Pete in order to escape, Pete merely laughing. 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! FUCK, GET OFF!"

The light flickered on, momentarily blinding both boys. When their vision cleared, they saw a smirking Joe and Andy above them. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Joe snickered. From their point of view, Pete had his wings around Patrick, shirtless, his hands wrapped around his wrist, holding him down and Patrick had disheveled hair and bright red cheeks. So it looked like they were in the middle an intense make out. 

"This idiot though it would be a good idea to scare the living crap out of me by turning of the lights and jumping on me." Patrick grumbled. Noticing Pete's loose hold on his wrists, he threw him off. Pete pouted at him, as he sat up.

"What are you two doing here, aren't you supposed to be making out or something?"

"Actually we heard you scream and came to see what the hell was going on." Andy remarked. 

"And aren't you supposed to be ordering pizza instead of trying to send Patrick here to the ER?" 

"Oh yea."

Pete quickly stood up and held out his hand to Patrick. Patrick, being a stubborn lil shit,  just glared at him, crossed his arms and turned away, ignoring Pete's hurt look. Joe sighed and shook his head and helped Patrick stand up. Pete quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, can I get a half pepperoni pizza half cheese, large and a large veggie pizza? Thanks." He gave the a dress then hung up. 

"Now that we're all here, let's play a game. MONOPOLY ANYONE!?"

"I'm game."

"Yea, that's cool."

"FUCK YES BITCH, I WILL DESTROY YOUR ASSES AND STEAL YOUR MONEY!"

"Alright then...."

Joe ran out the room and they heard a thud and a "OW FUCK!" Andy shook his head amused by his dork of a boyfriend. A couple minutes later, he ran back in with a monopoly board in his hands. 

"Alright let's play."

Half an hour later, the four boys were arguing over the game, shouting at each other and accusing Joe and Pete over robbing from the bank. At that point, Patrick quickly snatched the rules and began scanning it quickly, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT! IT SAYS RIGHT FUCKING HERE! LOOK 'THE PLAYER CANNOT MOVE UNLESS-'"

"THATS A LIE, LET ME SEE IT!"

"NO, IT'S MINE I GOT IT FIRST, GET YOUR OWN RULE BOOK!"

"THAT'S THE ONLY ONE DUMBASS!"

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD, IT'S MINE NOW BITCH!"

Joe growled and launched himself at Patrick, who squeaked in surprise and quickly stood up and ran from the room, Joe, Andy and Pete hot on his heels. Patrick, forgeting they were three floors high up, darted out the big ass window down the hall (seriously who makes windows that big?) and screeched in suprise. He unfolded his wings before he could hit the ground and swooped upwards. Andy had grabbed Joe by his collar before he accidently flew out the window. Pete skidded and bumped into them, nearly knocking them all out. They saw Patrick hovering by the roof anxiously. When he saw no chase, he landed on the roof. 

"Are you guys ok?" Patrick called timidly.

"We're fine, we have carpet burns, but we're fine. You good?" 

"Yea, nearly died but yea I'm fine." 

"Cmon let's go back to the room, we promise that Joe won't attack you, rIGHT JOE?" Andy glared pointedly at Joe. 

"Alright I won't attack him." Joe grumbled. 

Patrick hesitated, then quietly flew lower and landed on the ledge, Pete helping him climb back in. He was still clutching the rule book, and when he saw Joe eyeing it greedily, he held it closer to his chest. After walking back, they saw a guy standing by the doorway with two boxes in his hands.

"Um, did you guys order-"

"PIZZA!" Pete, Joe and Patrick screamed, running towards the pizza guy. 

"Not again!" Andy groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED! A DAY LATE BUT I UPDATED! Hey guys, so that was that. There will be more time skips ahead so be reasy for them. Im trying to update more faster but my life is kinda crapp right now. There are several good things that keep me above the water though. Food, bands and my beautiful girlfriend. What amazing deed did I do to deserve her, I have no idea.


	15. "is this more than you bargained for yet?"

"Alright, for this last song, we want all of you to sing as loud as you can!" The crowd screamed with enthusiasm. Then after it died down somwhat, Pete spoke into the mic.

"Please stand up for your national anthem." 

The crowd yelled and cheered excitedly. It got even louder when they heard the first couple of words.

"Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town."

Guitar riffs slashed through the air and drum beats followed. The crowd jumped up and down, united by the music and melodies. Lights flashed all around. They sang along and it was almost hard to hear Patrick over the roar of the crowd.

"Someday I'll appreciate your value, get off my ass and call you..."

Pete then decide at that moment to climb on top of the huge stereos. For a moment he continued playing, then jumped off and before he could hit the ground, he opened his wings and hovered over the screaming crowd. He flew back towards the stage and landed next to Patrick, who looked at him amused and irritated by his actions. Pete smiled at him innocently and put his head on his shoulders, several girls cooing and taking pictures. Patrick blushed, but it was hard to tell because his cheeks were flushed from the spotlights. He ignored the electricity that coursed through him and the butterflies hovering in his stomach and kept singing.

"Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town."

The song ended and they waved at the crowd before heading off stage. They handed their equipment to the tech crew and walked off, feeling tired but satisfied with the crowds energy. Well all except Pete. He was bouncing off the walls.

"Guys that was fucking dooope. We were fucking awesome up there, did you see the crowd. They fucking loved us." He chattered as the others smiled and murmured their agreements. He then turned and pounced on Patrick. 

"Trick, you were awesome. You're voice man it was so fucking gorgeous you did great." He said. Patrick blushed, but it was hard to tell since his face was already flushed. 

"Alright cmon, let's go celebrate. I hear that some guys from the crew are going to throw a party for us and th e rest of the other bands."

Patrick squirmed uncomfortably, he was never the one for parties or anything like that. Pete nudged him.

"Cmon Patrick it'll be great, it is meant for us to celebrate. Please pattycakes, please with a pizza on top?" Pete looked at him with puppy eyes and Patrick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine I'll go. But I won't drink or anything, understand?"

"But Trick-"

"No buts, that's it." Patrick looked at him sternly, yet the corner of his mouth was twitching with amusement. Joe and Andy looked at each other with knowing looks. 

"Alright let's go, cmon!"

••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••

The four boys were greeted with loud music, flashing lights and a large group of people, all of them dancing, drinking, talking, laughing or making out in a corner. Patrick took a small step back and Pete quickly noticed. He slipped his hand into Patrick's and squeezed, wanting to comfort the younger boy, and also wanted an excuse to touch him. He felt him squeeze back and grinned. He decided to casually drape his arm across Patrick's shoulders. He felt him tense up slightly and almost pulled his arm back, when Patrick relaxed and leaned slightly into him. He ignored the way that his skin felt all tingly and he had to fight back the urge to kiss him on the cheek, on his forehead, on his lips- 'Ok let's stop right there Pete' , he scolded himself, 'no more naughty thoughts'. Pete began wondering if Patrick could be naughty in bed, just for him- 'NO PEte no more!' He shook his head slightly to clear away those thoughts.

Patrick was currently blushing and biting his lip, slightly hiding himself behind Pete. He had butterflies in his stomach. Three things registered in his mind. One, he was holding Pete's hand, he was hOLDING PETE'S HAND. Two, it was PETE who had grabbed his hand first. Third, Pete's ARM was on his shoulders. Was this a gesture of casual flirting? 'Easy there, he could just mean it in a friendly way. Remember he always has someone else to satisfy him' the voice in his head mocked bitterly. Patrick pushed the thought away and concentrated on not crashing into someone. The music was deafening and it was hard to hear anything over the sound. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to Joe, who pointed at himself and Andy and pointed towards a table full of red cups. Patrick snickered and nodded. Knowing those two, he thought to himself, they'll probably go somewhere to make out. He felt Pete nudge him and looked up at him.

"Where did Joe and Andy go" he shouted into his ear.

"They said they were going to get drinks, maybe make out together" he yelled back. Pete grinned. Suddenly he looked up and scanned the room, muttering something to low for Patrick to hear. He spotted something and grinned. He steered Patrick towards one of the sofas that were at a quieter part of the room. Next thing he knew, Pete released him and he got a glimpse of a figure running towards him before he was enveloped by someone wrapping their arms and legs around him in a tangled mess, knocking them onto the ground. He gasped as he heard the person hugging the shit out of him.

"Patrick, Patrick Patrick Patrick! I've missed you so much, I can't believe it! It's been quite a while on and I've missed you so much!" 

"Br-Bre-Brendon?" Patrick stammered. The figure jumped off, picked him up from the floor and grabbed his shoulders, beaming. Patrick quietly looked him over, big forehead, check. Big smile, check. Dark, long disheveled hair, check. Really tall. Check. Yep it was him. Patrick grinned widely and hugged Brendon equally as tightly as he did. Behind him stood another lanky figure, talking to someone next to him. He turned towards them, smiling shyly and looking at Brendon lovingly. He waved towards Patrick and he waved back. That was probably Ryan, Brendon's boyfriend. They really were cute together.

"Brendon! How did you get here, it's so good to see you."

He heard a small cough behind him and both boys looked at Pete, who was smiling at them. 

"I actually called them over to come visit us here, they really wanted to see you as well as the rest."

"Wait, them? Who else cam-"

"PAAATRRIIICCKK!" 

"PEEEEETE!"

Two figures came running and squealing and yelling, one of them latching themselves onto Patrick, knocking him down again and knocking his hat off. Pete caught the figure and managed to steady them both. He pulled back and caught a flash of the familiar, fire-truck haired Gerard smiling so widely and hugging him really tightly. Patrick had finally managed to stagger up while holding the other figure, with a shock of very familar, orange red hairstyle. Hayley beamed down at a gasping Patrick, who was trying to regain his breath, yet he was smiling widely, hair disheveled and glasses crooked. He blinked twice and laughed.

"Hey Hayley, it's nice to see you too."

"I've missed you stumpy, I've been so lonely, it's been only me, forehead, Gerard and Sarah, she's really cool by the way. Brendon never got the chance to really meet her though. He only gets glimpses." She then turned to Pete.

"She couldn't come because she had to go to some family stuff, but she says congrats on your album. BTW it's so awesome, me and Gerard kept playing it around the coffee shop, you're voice is so amazing, we told you your do great. I took Andy's place when you guys left. It's loads of fun. Oh she said for me to tell Andy that she finally forgave him for the cupcake incident." She stopped and took a deep breath. Patrick laughed.

"Slow down silly, you might faint. But hey thanks a lot. The album took a while and we're working on another. We still need a couple more things to do."

Hayley beamed at him. Gerard grinned and both of them climbed off of the two guys, hugging the other. 

"Congrats Patrick, Pete. The album really does sound good."

Brendon chimed in, pulling Ryan towards him. "Yea it's really great, the people at the coffee shop really liked it. Some of the regulars told us to congratulate you guys. It's so fucking dope." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, this calls for a big celebration. Let's party all night!" Pete yelled.

All of them cheered and headed of toward the dance floor, except for Patrick and Ryan, who hung back to watch. Ryan turned towards him.

"That was a really good album by the way. You can sing really well." Ryan said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, it did take a while to make. Oh we've never been actually introduced, sorry. I'm Patrick, lead singer." He held out his hand and Ryan shook it.

"I'm Ryan. Brendon's boyfriend. Yea I've heard about you from Brendon." 

Patrick laughed. "Brendon talks a lot about you. He gets really, really happy. He loves you a hella lot."

Ryan grinned. "Yea, he can be a dork sometimes, but I love him. He has his sweet side. And he sings really well."

Patrick smiled. "Yea I've heard him before, he's really talented." 

Ryan smiled. Then he seemed to remember something. He nodded towards Pete, who was dancing with Hayley. 

I meant to ask, are both of you dating? He had his arm around you and he looked really love struck."

Patrick blushed a fiery red. "No me and Pete aren't dating. We're best friends actually" he mumbled.

Ryan frowned slightly, seeming to be in deep thought. He spoke suddenly.

"You like him don't you. As in more than best friends." It wasn't a question.

Patrick hesitated, then slowly nodded. He felt as if Ryan was someone he could trust. Ryan looked at him quizzically. "Then why don't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. Pete's my best friend and I'm sure that's what he sees me as." Patrick said sadly. Ryan shook his head. 

"That's not what I saw. When he thinks you weren't looking, he looks at you the same way I look at Brendon or the way Joe looks at Andy. And when Brendon was hugging you, he looked quite upset, jealous even. You should talk to him about you, you never know."

Patrick shook his head. Ryan sighed but let the matter drop. After that both boys proceeded to talk about Ryan and Brendon's relationship. Ryan had this glazed, lovesick look in his eyes every time he mentioned him. Patrick hoped that someday, someone would look like that when they talked to or about him. Then the conversation turned towards music and Patrick and Ryan eagerly began to talk about music instruments and the melodies and lyrics that have Patrick had been playing around with. Ryan seemed like an easy going, wise guy. Patrick really liked him. Soon Gerard, Pete, Brendon, and Hayley walked over to them, sweaty and panting. It was clear that they had more than enough drinks. Brendon threw himself into Ryans arms as he looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Several emotions were shown on his face, from loving to amusement to disapproval.

"Brendon, you reek of alcohol. You are going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." 

"RYAAAANN BABY I LUUUUUVE YOU. Your so pretty." Brendon cooed, petting his hair. Ryan looked at him and tried to look stern, yet the corner of his mouth was threatening to twitch into a smile. Brendon grinned and kissed Ryan, a hard, sloppy yet warm kiss. Ryan kissed him back and then pulled away. Meanwhile, Gerard and Hayley were seeing who could out drink the other. Pete stumbled and Patrick caught him, sending both of them leaning against the wall for support. Pete leaned in and Patrick wrinkled his nose at the smell of beer. Pete put his head on his shoulders. 

"Tricky, you smell so good you know that. You are soo special and pretty and talented. I love you so much." Pete purred. Patrick ignored that.

"Pete you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying. You're an idiot." Patrick said, but softened once he saw the crushed, puppy look on his face. He sighed in defeat.

"But you're my idiot and I love you too." 'Much more than you'll ever know' he thought sadly. Pete beamed at him.

"I knew you loved me tricky, I knew it!"  
Pete cried gleefully. Next thing Patrick knew, Pete kissed his cheek and he felt himself blush madly. 

"Be careful Pete, go have fun with the rest okay?"

Pete nodded and grabbed Brendon and scampered off. Patrick turned and saw Ryan look at him with a knowing look. Patrick playfully glared at him and shoved him lightly. Ryan laughed loudly and the two began to talk and just drank sodas. After several hours Patrick had to really pee. 

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

"Alright, look for Brendon and Pete please, we haven't seen them in a while." Ryan then turned to Hayley and Gerard and laughed as Gerard poured beer all over himself. Patrick shook his head and weaved around people and headed upstairs into a dark room at the end of the hall. He flicked on the lights, which were pretty dim, and saw that it was a bedroom. He went to walk out but then heard footsteps stumbling outside. He froze and dove into the closet and shut the door slightly. He peeked out and saw two figures groping each other, kissing and panting. He heard one of them moan and froze. It was Brendon. The figure on top took off his shirt and saw the familiar tattoos around his neck. Both of them ground onto each other, moaning loudly. Patrick couldn't stand it anymore. Heart pounding and ears ringing, he leapt out past the two and darted out the door, the two figures looking up and seeing a blur. The two stopped and got up. 

"Well that was a great mood killer" Pete slurred, Brendon nodding in agreement. They both stumbled out, Pete pulling on his shirt. They both headed downstairs, joining the rest. 

'Where have you two been, we've been looking for you." Ryan demanded as they wobbled towards them.

"Where's Patrick?" Pete slurred. Ryan's face turned into one of concern. 

"He said that he needed fresh air and he would be right back. He looked really upset for some reason." Ryan then turned to see if Brendon was alright. Pete shook his head, trying to clear away his head but instead he collapsed by the wall and began to fall asleep. 

••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Patrick was sobbing into his pillow. Flying had taken his mind briefly off what he saw but now it was a different story. The images kept coming back to him, flashing and blurring. Pete and Brendon making out, grinding against each other. His heart hurt, chest pains as though he was being punched. Hot, salty tear poured down his cheeks as he tried to muffle his cries. His head was dizzy and he felt as though something had been torn in him. He wiped his tears away and grabbed the laptop, Pete's laptop. He saw his 'word file' and opened it to an old one. There typed were the lyrics:

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything  
You want to hear  
Cuz that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass  
Next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bed post  
But your just a line in a song

Patrick felt his tears come again and another tug at his heart. Who was this written for, a lover perhaps? Patrick began to to type rapidly.

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me  
I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't this messed up  
How I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bed post  
But your just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

He began to make corrections here and there, finishing verses and humming the melody that he and Ryan discussed. It fit really well and soon his eyes drooped from sleepiness. He shut the laptop and turned off the lights, trying to forget his heavy heart and wiped away a couple stray tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! I'm really truly sorry for not updating. I've been dealing with depression and having insomnia doesn't help. I still have regents to take and schools done so thats twl things off my list. Really, a lot has happened and I'm just trying to fight back. Please leave kudos and leave comments because ether really do help brighten my day and keep me motivated and helps me continge this story. Thanks everyone!


	16. "YOU EXPIRED JARS OF MAYONNAISE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason, I thought I loved you it was just how you looked into the light, a teenage vow in a parking lot "till tonight do us part" I sing the blues and swallow them too...

"I'm the invisible man, who can't stop staring at the mirror, at the mirror. I want to make you as lonley as me..." -Pavlove, Fall Out Boy.

His head pounded and his limbs felt weak. There was a dull pain in his chest and when he tried to sit up, the world spun. What the fuck? The events from last night came rushing back to him. Oh, oh fuck. FUCK! All he remembered was taking way too many drinks, kissing Patrick's cheek, and then making out with a stranger before he blacked out. Fanfuckingtastic. Pete sat up gingerly, a blanket falling off of him, and dimly recognized his surroundings, noticing that he had woken up on a small couch, the one in his hotel room. His phone was on the coffee table with a glass of water and some painkillers. He downed them quickly, grateful towards whoever had placed them there. Someone coughed behind him and he whirled around, wings out, ready to take flight. He saw Andy by the doorway with his hands raised in surrender. 

"Calm down Pete, it's just me."

"Why is the room spinning?"

Andy smiled and shook his head at him. Pete stood up carefully. 

"Well, at least I woke up at the hotel, what happened? What time is it?"

"Its seven fifteen, you guys slept for a really long time. And, well, Ryan said after he saw you pass out, he finally told Hayley and Gerard to go find me and Joe, man those two were hella drunk. Me and Ryan were the only ones sober, you, Joe, Brendon, Hayley, and Gerard were totally wasted." Andy snapped his fingers. "Oh, wait Patrick was also pretty clean."

"Wait, where is everyone? What about Patrick, where is he?"

"Chill dude. Everyone except you is in mine and Joe's room, trying to get rid of their own hangovers, you guys slept for a really long time."

"What about Patrick?" 

Andy had a peculiar look on his face, almost as if he were worried. "Patrick's... fine I guess." Andy said that last question as if he were questioning his own answer.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'? What happened last night to him? Is he okay did he get hurt?" Pete's voice started to rise slightly. Andy quickly saw he was slightly panicky and sighed.

"Cmon, let's go see Ryan, he has the answer." He hauled the other man up and both made their way to the other cheap hotel room. They entered and saw very little activity happening. Hayley was sipping a coffee and petting Joe's hair, Gerard wasn't there, but then they heard gagging noise and had a pretty clear idea where he was. Ryan was rubbing a wincing Brendon's shoulder, an amused smirk on his face. He glanced over to Andy and Pete. Pete noticed that Patrick wasn't anywhere.

"Ryan we got a drama queen on our hands, he-"

"Ryan, what happened last night, where's Patrick, is he okay?" Pete cut in frantically.

Ryan sighed sadly. "I don't know Pete, me and him were talking and then he said he had to go to the bathroom. He came back fifteen minutes later and said he needed to go outside to get some fresh air. He looked really upset about something, and then after ten minutes I looked outside and he wasn't anywhere, I even flew around the area to check. I thought he was tired so he came back here, I didn't think too much of it. Maybe we should ask him why he took off so suddenly." 

Hayley then piped up. "He did come back here, immediately it seems. I remember going into your room because Andy told me to sleep in your bed, being a lady and all. He put you on that shitty couch, you were out like a light so we just put you there. After he left, I think Patrick woke up and I guess he saw me shivering because I felt a blanket placed on me and next thing you know, I wake up and he was looking for something." Hayley paused for a moment, then chuckled. "I almost threw up on the bed, he saw and quickly carried me to the bathroom. We come back out and everyone else was waking up. Patrick immediately became the mom and started giving everyone who felt like shit pills and water. Gee and you were the last ones to wake up."

Andy then spoke up. "It was me that actually woke up first, I woke up and came to check on you guys." He grinned. "And guess what I saw. Patrick and Hayley cuddling." 

Hayley looked confused. "No we didn't. He didn't say anything about cuddling."

Andy looked at her. "I took pictures. You two were so cute I couldn't help it. And no Hayley it wasn't a blanket covering you. It was his wings. His wings were out and he was hugging you and covering you with them, which explains why you two were so close."

"Show us the pictures I want proof." 

"I'll show you later, Pete looks like he's ready to rip someone's head off."

Pete glared at him. "I do not!"

"Dude, you look like your trying to burn someone with your glare, and your fists are clenched. Besides, I can feel the jealousy vibes your giving off." Joe grinned.

Pete shook his head. "I'm not jealous."

Brendon snorted. "Yea and my head dosent feel like it's gonna explode, Gerard has a vagina and Andy isn't my wonderful boyfriend who should be massaging my shoulders."

Andy ignored that. Pete sighed in defeat and changed the subject to more pressing matters.

"Where exactly is he though?"

"He went to the pharmacy to get me some Tylenol, I asked him to because you guys ran out and my head hurts like a bitch." They all turned to Gerard, who was standing in the bathroom doorway, hanging on to the wall. "He left the last two for you Pete, and said he'd be back with some more." Gerard said weakly.

"Man, you look like shit." He really did. Gerard was currently wiping his mouth, his skin had a light sheen of sweat on it and he was paler than usual. His hands were shaking as he spoke, his red hair sticking up everywhere. 

"Could say the same for you Wentz. You look like the offspring of a panda and the Joker." 

Pete grinned, knowing that his friend's condition had not turned down his sass at all. Gerard stuck his tongue out at him.

"Be grateful Wentz. I'm the one suffering instead of you because stumpy decided to leave you the pills so you would be fine." 

Pete sighed happily. Patrick had actually seen to it that Pete would not wake up with a pounding headache and he left the last two pills for him. He cared about him, it seemed. He loved that little man. 

"Awww Petey is in love with Patty! When's the wedding?"

"Shut the fuck up or else I'm gonna throw these at your head." Everyone turned to see Patrick leaning against the doorway, wings out and holding a bag. Gerard's eyes widened.

"I take that back, BOTH are in love with each other."

Patrick threw the Tylenol pills at his head. 

"OW FUCK, DUDE MY HEAD IS ALREADY SUFFERING ENOUGH!"

"You deserve it." And with that, Patrick turned to Andy. 

"I heard your conversation and I demand to see those pictures."

Andy smirked and tossed his phone at Patrick, who caught it suprisingly and quickly opened it to the photos. 

"Yep, it's confirmed guys. Not just because we have proof right here, but I can say that I was hugging you, Hayley. I was too lazy to get a blanket so I thought my wings work too."

Hayley grinned. "Thanks man, it was pretty cold. Your wings are like heaters. Maybe because they look like fire they turn out to be warmer than most?"

Patrick shrugged. "That's a possibility."

"Ok, but can WE SEE THE PICTURES?!" Brendon demanded. As the phone was passed around, everyone awed and cooed at the screen. Pete glared and pouted at the traitors. Ryan shook his head. Honestly both boys were so infatuated with the other. Patrick noticed and walked out of the room, not bothering to tuck in his wings, since there was no one to stare at the blinding colors. He honestly still needed to get some work done. He also didn't want to be in the same room as Pete or Brendon. He knew it wasn't either of their faults, they were both drunk and they probably didn't remember. But the jealous, selfish side of him overruled. Patrick entered his room, debating silently in his head. 

•••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••

'You know it wasn't meant on purpose. The alcohol got to their systems and in the heat of the moment, they accidently hooked up' the rational side said. 'Cmon' scoffed the other voice, that snobby, bitter voice. 'Please, Brendon has a boyfriend. How do you forget about your boyfriend and start making out with someone else, let alone nearly having sex?' Patrick sighed, frustrated with himself, leaning over and grabbing Pete's laptop. 'I'm not even Pete's boyfriend! I shouldn't be getting upset over this!' A sudden thought had him nearly dropping the laptop. 'SHIT RYAN!' Ryan didn't know what happened and Patrick was willing to bet that neither Pete or Brendon remembered what happened last night. Which left Patrick to either tell him or not to tell him. On one hand, he did have a right to know since Brendon is his boyfriend. But on the other hand, no one else knew but him. But then it would remain on my guilty knowledge, Patrick thought angrily. He huffed, annoyed and confused. He decided to go fly around to calm himself down, work could wait. 

"Patrick."

Or not. He whirled around. Andy, Pete and Ryan were standing at the dorrway, all three with their arms crossed.

"We need to talk." Pete said.

Shit. Patrick avoided his gaze, fidgeting with the hen of his shirt.

"What about" he asked.

Ryan spoke up. "Patrick why were you so upset last night?"

"Why did you take off so suddenly?" Andy questioned.

Patrick turned bright red, his eyes widening from behind his glasses. "I uh- I um- I-" he glanced around the room and spotted the open window. He backed up from the other men who were slowly advancing at him. 

"Patrick what's wrong?" Pete asked.

"N-nothing, I'm fi-."

"Patrick, you suck at lying." 

"Patrick come on tell us now."

"I cant-I can't-please dont-"

Patrick's back nudged into the window. Patrick glanced at it, (seriously, these windows were ridiculously huge) glanced back at the three, as they realized what he was gonna do. Their eyes widened at the same time.

"Patrick don-"

Patrick jumped out the window, quickly opening his wings and taking flight. Pete and Andy swore loudly. They ran back towards the others. Hayley, Gerard, Brendon and Joe turned to them. Hayley stood up.

"Guys what-"

"Ryan stay here with these guys, me and Andy will chase him down, he's fast so we have the best chance at catching him." Pete yelled as he ran towards the window of the hall and jumped out, his midnight wings already out. Andy took off after him. Ryan looked after them, a worried look on his face.

"Ryan, babe, what the fuck is going on?" Brendon asked, his arms encircled the other's waist.

"Ryan, where did Pete and my little man go?" Joe demanded, Gerard standing up and facing Ryan.

"We tried to question Patrick why he left so fast last night and he said nothing, we kept insisting and he got nervous. Next thing we know he's  diving out the window."

Joe, Hayley and Brendon looked at each other, disbelief written all over their faces. Ryan looked at them confused.

"What, what did I do?"

"Babe, you do remember Patrick is really sensitive to pressure right?"

"No, I never knew that."

"I thought I told you- shit."

The three of them turned to each other, panic written all over their faces. 

"Patrick has trouble with severe anxiety issues, didn't you guys know this?" Joe said, voice rising. 

"Um, I guess we forgot-"

"You three forGOT ?!" Hayley screamed. Joe suddenly paled.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty-five, why-" Gerard was cut off by Joe, who swore loudly, and ran down the hall, Hayley and Brendon hot on his heels. Ryan and Gerard looked at each other confused and darted after them. Joe looked out the window and his stomach churned. The sun was setting, pink and purple streaks lining the sky, a few stars already coming out. Any other day he would've appreciated the view, but right now he was freaking out. He turned to the others.

"We have to find him now, the sun is setting."

"What does that have to-"

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO FIND PATRICK FAST AND BRING HIM BACK!" Joe yelled, startling everyone.

"Everyone else stay here, me and Hayley will go find him, we're probably the only ones who can calm him down with an anxiety attack this bad, other than you Brendon, but you look like shit." Joe barked.

"But Pete and Andy already left-"

Hayley cut in. "Joe's right, we're his best friends, Pete and Andy will only freak him out more, and I'm betting they'll be looking for him where there's a lot of people, which isnt where he'll be." That said, Joe and Hayley leapt out and flew upwards. 

•••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••

"Right, if you were a Patrick Stump, where would you go?"

"I'd go somewhere I would feel safe, where no one would see me."

Joe and Hayley looked around.

"There!" Hayley shouted. Towards the south, there was a lot of trees, all bunched together making it look like a forest. They sped towards the trees, slowing down once they were at the edge.

"Joe, I meant to ask, why is it so important that we bring him back before the sun fell. I mean, it's already gone, so what's up?" Hayley asked, gesturing towards the sky. She was right, the moon was out and the only reason why they saw more clearly was because of their good eyesight. Joe sighed.

"You'll see in a moment, but don't say anything." She nodded and both flew into the treetops.

••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••••••

Patrick panted loudly, chest constricting, and was cursing at himself for his incredible stupidity. Why had he not thought to slow down once he reached the trees. His right wing paid the price for it, as it was bleeding and he stifled a groan of pain everytime he moved it.  
There was a chance that he dislocated a bone in it. Fuck now he couldn't fly home or tuck them in. He was stuck in this stupid branch. Even better, his wings had still changed color and were now dark flames. His glasses were amazingly not cracked, only a small, thin scratch on one of the lenses. He bit his lips to fight the tears of pain, not successful. They ran down his cheeks, and he wiped them away. He tried to calm down but he couldn't, his anxiety level rising. Fuck what if someone saw him, what if he was stuck here?! How would he get back? His breath quickened and his chest tightened. He frantically looked around, trying to stifle his sobs. He heard several voices murmuring softly and he froze, whimpering quietly. He tried to back away and he crushed a twing, a sharp snap gave away his hiding place. The voices quieted and he tried to muffle his cries. Then a familiar voice called out.

"Patrick?"

He froze, looking up and seeing a familiar face and hair. 

"J-joe?" he whimpered.

••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••••••

Joe looked down at his friend. He saw that he had tears running down his face, blue eyes wide and frightened, paranoia and fear in them. He heard Hayley gasp behind him and knew she probably saw his wings. His heart lurched at the sight of his friend crying and his eyes settled towards his wings and he couldn't help the small gasp that fell from his lips. One of them was covered in a shiny, dark substance, the feathers sticking up everywhere.

Meawhile, Hayley was trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. Patrick looked so terrified. She noticed that his wings had changed color, but at the moment she was more concerned by the way the feathers faced. His wing looked like it was broken, blood mating the feathers. She took one look at his face and couldn't help the strangled gasp that fell out, along with the tears. Patrick looked like he was five seconds away from sporting a full scale panic attack. 

Joe chose to speak up. "Patrick, buddy, we have to get you out and get your wing fixed."

Patrick shook his head slowly. "N-no Joe, th-they hate me, I-Im sorry-"

Hayley's heart shattered. She spoke softly as to not startle him. "Sweetie, it's me Hayley, don't say that- it wasn't your fault-" 

"Yes it was, I should've said something I shouldn't have-I shouldnt-"

Hayley approached him carefully. She saw Patrick flinch and stopped. 

"Honey-don't worry, we'll fix this okay, but right now we have to take care of you ok? Your not well, your hurt and we have to fix you."

Patrick hesitated and spoke up, voice shaking less.

"Everything will be fine, really?"

He sounded so much like a child and Hayley had tears falling freely now. She glanced at Joe and saw that he was also fighting back tears. Her heart melted for the both, knowing that it probably hurt Joe to see his best friend like this. She turned back to Patrick.

"Yes love, you'll be fine, trust me, but right now we have to fix you okay little one?" 

"It hurts Hayley, it hurts."he whimpered.

"I know it does luv, come we'll take care of you." Hayley turned to Joe.  
"Can you carry him, he's in no condition to fly."

Joe nodded and held his arm out to Patrick. Patrick slowly crawled to Joe, wincing at the pain. Joe positioned Patrick so that his right wing wouldn't brush the trees or anything else. The good thing was that his wing seemed to have stopped bleeding. Thank god that they heal fast. Patrick yawned softly. 

"I'm tired Joe, it hurts too much."

"Sleep buddy, you'll be fine" he said softly. Patrick nodded and closed his eyes. He and Hayley looked at each other and took off, being careful to be quiet as to not rouse Patrick. They stuck to the shadows so no one would be able to see them. Hayley glanced around to see if anyone spotted them meanwhile, planning to kill three certain men in the most painful way possible. 

••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••••••

"What do you mean, they're not back yet?! That means they haven't found him and we need to go back out and search, he could be anywhere!" Pete yelled. He let out several curses then punched the wall. Hard.

"Pete. Calm. Down. They will come back with him, I know it." Andy said soothingly.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, PATRICK-"

"PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD!" Brendon shouted, effectively shutting him up. "You'll only make things worse if you try and find him in this state. At this point, only me, Joe and Hayley will be able to even come close to him." 

Pete growled, knowing he was right and began pacing, wings ruffling in agitation. Gerard, Brendon, Ryan and Andy looked at each other, all of worried about Patrick. What was taking them so long. The tension grew, it was so tangible you could cut the air with a knife. Then there was a crash and a thud of someone falling. Everyone ran out into the hallway and saw Hayley and Joe, crouching protectively over a body- Patrick's body. Everyone ran forward but stopped when Hayley turned and glared at them, her eyes glowing. She was hissing angrily, slowly turning into growls. Joe nudged her and at once she stopped and turned to Patrick anxiously, who was stirring and Pete felt as if he could collapse as relief coursed through his body.

"Brendon, open the door to Patrick's room." Hayley murmured. Brendon nodded and hurriedly opened the door as Joe and Hayley gently laid Patrick down on the bed, face down. 

"Go get the first aid kit" she snapped. Gerard darted out and came back in with the kit. Hayley grabbed it. She turned to Joe. 

"We have to reset the bone, make sure it didn't try and heal wrong." She turned to everyone else. 

"Brendon stay here, everyone else, get the fuck out."

"But-"

"NOW" Hayley snarled. Everyone hurriedly walked out, not wanting to anger the red head more. Brendon shut the door with a snap.

"Alright, Patrick, luv can you hear me?"

Patrick hummed in response.

"Okay sweetie, this is gonna hurt a little, can you bite onto the pillow for me, as hard as you can?"

Patrick bit the pillow and Hayley smiled a little. 

"Joe, hold his legs down, Brendon, hold his arms, this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker."

They followed her instructions and Hayley sucked on a breath.

"Hold on people" she muttered and jerked the bone to the right spot.

•••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••

The men in the hallway were talking quietly when they heard a loud CRACK, and a muffled scream of pain. Everyone froze and Pete looked at the doorway.

"Patrick" was the only thing he said as he grabbed the doorknob. Andy wrapped his arms around him, restraining him. 

"You can't Pete, Hayley will tear you apart. You have to wait." Pete struggled for a moment then calmed down.

*twenty minutes later* 

Brendon opened the door. Pete jumped up, along with everyone else.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, we gave him painkillers and he'll be good as new later."

Just then Hayley and Joe walked out, both their hands and arms splattered with blood. Hayley graced slightly and walked briskly towards Ryan, Andy and Pete. Without warning she grabbed their ears and began hauling them towards Joe's room. Joe, Brendon and Gerard winced, knowing what was coming. No one ever made Hayley intentionally angry, unless they were suicidal enough, knowing they would have to face her wrath. The door slammed shut and next thing you know, they started hearing Hayley screech loudly. They clapped their hands to their ears.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, DUMBASS DILDOS! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY SHRED OF SENSE IN THOSE TINY PEA BRAINED SIZE HEADS OF YOURS?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH PATRICK WAS AFFECTED BY YOU GUYS?! THE STATE WE FOUND HIM IN! ME AND JOE WERE CRYING ONCE WE FOUND HIM IN THAT CONDITION, THAT'S HOW BAD IT WAS! THE POOR BOY WAS TERRIFIED, HE LOOKED FIVE SECONDS AWAY FROM COMPLETELY BREAKING DOWN, WITH HIS WING ALL FUCKED UP! NEVER AGAIN WILL THIS HAPPEN DO YOU HERE ME?! HE FINALLY STOPPED CRYING AFTER I TOLD HIM HE WOULD BE FINE AND HE LOOKED LIKE A LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD AGAIN! BLESS HIS HEART, HE SHOULD NEVER SUFFER LIKE THAT AND I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU APART, YOU EXPIRED JARS OF MAYONNAISE! I SWEAR IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM!"

Brendon, Gerard and Joe winced, cupping their own crotches. They sighed and sat down, knowing it would take a while before she finally ran out of steam. Gerard turned to Joe.

"How come your not in there yelling at them?" Gerard gestured to the door. Joe snorted.

"Because they'll get enough grief from her, she has quite a set of lungs, almost as much as Patrick." The three chuckled softly, vowing silently to never make the tiny woman mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy this month and I couldn't write at all due to lack of ideas, but then I was inspired, due to us moving and the view in this house is amazing. I'll be writing more often now hopefully and thanks to everyone e who left kudos and comments. Thanks so much guys.
> 
> (BTW for some reason hum hallelujah is stuck in my head. Meh)


	17. authors note. IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ

Hey guys so I know there hasn't been a chapter posted lately. I have had so many things going on and I have some writers block and now that I have gone back to school my schedule is going to be busier. I did have plans for this story to go on till srar and I do still have an idea on where I want to take this only I'm not sure how to continue. I also have an idea for another story but it dosent have to do with peterick or anything like that. It's for the HP community. I don't know whether I will be abandoning this story or putting it on adoption or going on a small hiatus idk. I might get someone else to help me out with this because I don't want to leave this story so yea kinda like a co-author. Let me know if you want me to continue this story but as of right now this story will be taking a small break until I decide what to do. Thanks for understanding. Peace

-M


	18. "you don't have to say I love you to say I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title was taken from Troye Sivan, song name is "for him"

Darkness, then light, then colors. Swirls of red, orange and yellow, pale blue, white. Blurred vision showing things like chairs and a table. Those were the first things he registered. Next was the warmth that surrounded him, comfortable softness underneath and over him. His hand brushed against a soft, furry thing, a blanket? The room was dimly lit, enough so he could've slept with no disruption. The only sounds he could here were the sounds of his body rubbing against the pillow and sheets. He tried to move but immediately hissed softly. Oh wait. Pain made itself known, not so bad but still pretty painful. He slowly began to sit up and twist his head in the direction of his wing, which had not tucked themselves away due to the now white bandage wrapped around the wound. Wait how had he gotten that wound again? Everything was a bit fuzzy as he tried to remember. It had been a discussion? But how had he broken his wing? Oh wait. He remembered slamming into a tree for being an idiot and not tucking his wings in once he reached them. Dumbass. He rubbed his face and sighed quietly. Where was everyone anyway? 'Ain't it fun, being all alone' a voice hummed in his mind quietly. He politely told it to shut the fuck up. Anyway, now he knew he was thirsty, and wanted water. His stomach runbled. Scratch that, he was thirsty AND hungry. He best get out of his- he looked around himself and the corner of his lips twitched upward- small mountain of blankets. He began sliding towards the edge of the bed and kept up small comments in his head. 'And soon we see, a rare, wild Patrick Stump crawling out of his burrow in search of food' he thought in a deep voice. He snickered quietly, but he didn't get very far until the door creaked open and a head full of dark hair poked his head in. Brendon peeked at him, grinning.  

"Sleeping beauty has finally arisen, without the prince's kiss may I add."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "And who is this so called prince? "

Brendon smirked at him. "Me of course, cmon stumpy give me a kiss."he said while puckering his lips and made kissy noises. Patrick rolled his eyes. 

"I'm good dude." Brendon pouted and whined loudly.

"But we were going to get married and I was gonna fuck you so hard you'd feel it till-" 

"oK THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH WE DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Patrick yelped and covered his ears, hissing at the pain. Brendon laughed and shook his head at him. 

"Look I even bought you a gift." He pulled a tray from behind him, full of steaming pancakes with chocolate drizzle and honey, a side of sliced watermelon and grapes with orange juice. Patrick's eyes lit up and he breathed out.

"Never mind I take that back I love you. I will kiss you, we'll get married and we'll fuck everyday, every hour, and every minute if you want. Just please give me that I'm dying here." He begged. Brendon threw his head back and cackled loudly. He stepped inside, shut the door behind him and sat next to Patrick on the bed.

"It's fine stumpy but you owe me" his voice lowered and he put his lips right by Patrick's ear, hot breath trailing down, making him blush ruby red and shiver at the husky tone. "And trust me when I say I'll remind you of this later on, I'll hold onto this particular case." He grinned and quickly bit his ear, earning him a squeak and Patrick wormed away, making Brendon chuckle and sit up again. Patrick mock glared at him.

"Feed me already."

Brendon snorted and wiggled his eyebrows, glancing down at his crotch and back again at Patrick. The latter rolled his eyes.

"I meant the food you perv, get your mind out of the gutter." Brendon shrugged and sighed.

"One day stumpy, I'll get to you."

Patrick snorted. "In your dreams."

Brendon grinned. "You damn right."

Patrick groaned. "Shut up, ask Ryan if you need your dick sucked."

Brendon snorted, but also looked at Patrick with concern. "You do know you can't keep avoiding whatever it is you need to talk about right?"

Patrick looked down and nodded slowly.

"Then talk to me, you dork I'm your friend, tell me what's up with you. You scared the shit out of everyone and Hayley was close to ripping off Ryan, Andy and Pete's balls." Brendon flinched at the memory. Patrick wasn't sure whether to laugh or wince, because knowing Hayley, that threat could very well come a reality. He settled for giggling softly.

"Cmon stump man, talk to me." Brendon said. Patrick sighed softly. 

"You won't like what I tell you, it involves the party." He warned. Brendon looked at him a little confused but nodded at him to continue.

••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••••••••••

Pete sighed softly, tapping his fingers against the laptop every so often. He continued to glance at the door that Brendon just walked into, the one where Patrick was in. Questions ran through his head. Was he okay? Probably not but was he in a lot of pain? Was he scared? How was he feeling? He couldn't stop thinking and he just wanted to go in there and run to Patrick and beg for forgiveness and hold him and wrap him in warm blankets and kiss him on every part of his face and just protect him from the world. A voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he looked up to Gerard waving his hand in front of his face.

"Pete, I've been calling your name for five minutes wake up dude."

"What is it?"

"Well I think that you are thinking too much and need help. Wanna go fly? Me and Ryan are going."

"First it's Ryan and I. Second, no thanks I'm okay."

Gerard sighed. "You're clearly not okay dude. Trust me Patrick will forgive you. You two are like Ryan and Brendon only you two aren't in a relationship."

Pete sighed. Gerard frowned and shrugged. "Alright dude I'll leave you, but just talk to him, he'll come around." He patted his knee and left Pete. Pete groaned quietly and began to type:

Are we growing up or just going down 

It's just a matter of time until we're all 

found out 

Take our tears and put them on ice 

'Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to 

show you the light…

Thats it. Thats all he could think of, he was too worried. Why was he such an idiot and how could this one tiny dude fuck up Pete so badly?

••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••

Patrick laid back onto the pillows, quietly thinking about the conversation he and Brendon had. Brendon had looked at him suprised, then stunned, then worried and finally settled onto looking concerned. He had said he was gonna probably tell Ryan, after all he was his boyfriend and hopefully he wouldn't react badly. As for what to do with Pete, he wasn't sure.  Should he tell him or not? Patrick did want to tell him, in case shit went down, but also not really. He huffed and turned to his wing. It would only take 3 days to heal fully, but he still had to be careful. Wouldn't want them to break again. A quiet knock on the door startled him. Then he heard Pete quietly say. 

"Patrick, can I come in?"

Patrick hesitated, should he?  

"Yea come in." 

Pete opened the door and shut it behind him. He quietly approached Patrick and speed at the foot of the bed. Patrick shifted over and quietly patted the spot next to him. Pete hesitated, then quietly sat. There was a strained silence between them before Pete blurted out.

"I'm sorry,  I really am, I forgot that you were sensitive and I got carried away and I really didn't mean to hurt you and I regret it, I really do-"

Patrick held up a hand and Pete stopped, looking at him with confused, sad eyes. Patrick sighed. 

"Pete, it really wasn't your fault, I freaked out and panicked, you don't have to apologize, but all the same, I forgive you." He said softly. Pete stared at him sadly. How was he so blessed as to have such a wonderful person like Patrick in his life? Patrick, who was the epitome of innocence and joy in Pete's eyes, who managed to make Pete laugh in the lowest moments, who was there to make him smile and hold him up when he felt low. He was so amazing, so wonderful, so kind and so beautiful, unique and Pete himself was a mess. And never before had he wanted so badly to hold him, kiss him and call him his. Was it a sin, to love something so pure, so wonderfully brilliant, while you are so broken and shattered from the inside? If it was, then Pete would gladly go to hell, just for Patrick. If he could, he would lay the world at his feet, give him anything and everything, and all he wanted in return was just his love. He knew that Patrick was slightly flawed, that he didn't believe he was worth much, that he thought he ruined everything, that he thought he was a fat, not good looking. It didn't matter to Pete. To him, those flaws made him more precious, more gentle. Something to care for and treat delicately. Patrick was wonderful, he was worth the world. He was good looking and Pete could see what he couldn't see. He wished Patrick could see himself for what he really was. In Pete's eyes, Patrick hung the moon and stars, he was what made the world go round. And Pete wanted him selfishly for his own, to claim every bit of him, his body and lips the color of the gentle pink, with eyes the colour of the sky.

As for Patrick, he knew Pete. Pete was flawed deeply, he had his own scars and constantly didn't believe in himself. No matter how optimistic he might seem, he had his fears and doubts. He wasn't perfect, but he meant a lot to him. Pete was a good guy, he made Patrick happy and worried for him a lot. He cared about him, suprisingly enough. Patrick himself had self esteem issues, didn't think he was good enough. But that didn't matter to Pete. He became his friend and made him laugh and teased and joked with him, made him feel safe and content. Yet even though sometimes, he felt Pete needed to see that he wasn't delicate, he wasn't pure and gentle. He could handle himself. But all the same, Pete made him feel things no one else did. Patrick didn't think he was good enough. Pete was good looking, funny, witty and everything. Patrick couldn't help but think how much he would love to have Pete for himself, to kiss the idiot and look after him. It was selfish of him, but he didn't care. He was only a human with wings after all.

Both of them locked gazes with each other, baby blue with hot whiskey eyes. Pete draped an arm around Patrick's shoulder as Patrick laid into his chest, hearing the others heartbeat. It was satisfying, for now. A true example of not needing to say I love you to say I love you. Another example of two people in love, and being utterly oblivious about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again. Did yall miss me, probs not. Anyways sorry for not uploading, I was hit with writers block and several issues but I'm back and that's all that matters. I hope you enjoy this thoguh it is a bit short and leave your feedback and comments and kudos cuz it helps. See you lovelies soon.
> 
> Edit: In case any of you are interested I do have wattpad, username is citysounds. I might put this up there as well as write a story loosely based off of my own life story, which I still need to figure out the title. There boom that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm new and I just started but if your interested I have several drawings I made of the boys and if you guys would like to see them just got to tumblr and look up the user justonebookworm or at Google plus and look for victoriastmp@gmail.com. Hey and thanks for reading!


End file.
